I Pledge Myself
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: He was drawn to her but couldn't understand why. In a moment of weakness he pleads for her to protect him. Only to discover her true self hidden within. There is a bit of a twist to this story, not really canon maybe more like AU. But I will try and stay close in character as I can. The first three chapters will be more like an extended summary of the story.
1. Epiphanies and Dreams

**He was drawn to her but couldn't understand why. In a moment of weakness he pleads for her to protect him. Only to discover her true self hidden within.**

 **There is a bit of a twist to this story, not really canon maybe more like AU. But I will try and stay close in character as I can. The first three chapters will be more like an extended summary of the story.**

 **This first chapter is more of a prologue**

 **Chapter One**

 **Epiphanies and Dreams**

 **IPM**

Severus Snape walked into his private quarters rubbing his temples, exhausted as usual. Plopping down into his chair and Accio'd himself a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey, pouring himself some and throwing it back quickly, enjoying the warmth that followed. He sighed loudly, the days were getting harder to fight the pull, the pull of her allure. When he first met her over 6 years ago. Something about her made him take notice. He was able to ignore it, especially since she was one of those who required constant praise. Waving her hand, showing off her photographic memory. Snape was able to ignore the strange need to be near her, due to her annoying, eye-rolling behavior.

But his life became infinitely more difficult when she became friends with him. Snape's solemn promise to Potter's mother, meant that he would be forced to protect her as well. And they indeed needed constant protection. Then she started to take his more advance potions class, meaning hours of exposure. It was increasingly infuriating that she was gifted in the craft, meaning he was forced to keep her in the class. Which was even more exhausting on top of his long list of responsibilities. If being a spy for the Order, a Death Eater and a professor with a full schedule wasn't enough. But being in the same room with her for a double potions class, was draining. Fighting an unexplainable draw, which is why now instead of attempting to sleep he was drowning in books of ancient magics and beings, researching the phenomenon.

What he had gathered from his careful observations was she was attracting mostly male companions, while either adored her or despised the feeling of wanting to be near. Like himself or his godson, even if Draco was more outspoken to his detesting of her. The intelligence was added to the list, but only because he could not not add it. Then there was the scent, he couldn't describe it. Her scent was strong and alluring, so irresistible that he found himself trying to replicate it, without any luck. And after what felt like hours, he found his answer. It should have been obvious to him from the beginning. Armed with this knowledge he knew he would need to maintain an even further distance and a stronger resistance to her. He suspected she wasn't trained her magic was running freely, drawing in unsuspecting males. He only hoped one of those dunderheads of hers had fallen prey to her already, it would be far worse if anyone else, especially himself were to do so inadvertently, due to not knowing what phrasing needed to be said to enact the unwanted bond.

 **IPM**

 _Beyond exhausted, he passed out in his chair. He awoke with a start. But not in his room, he was in a strange bedroom, the lighting was dimmed from the scattered candle light. There was a sweet melody coming from somewhere, it was like it was calling to him. His feet carried him toward the sound. He finally made his way to the sound, and there was a gorgeous creature wearing a flowing white gown. She seemed to be floating, she smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile at his arrival._

 _"You're finally here." Her voice sounded ethereal and echoed. "Come to me, my devoted one." And his feet carried him to her, of their own accord. Once in front of her, he fell to his knees and embraced her leg._

 _"I have missed you, Guardian." He heard himself say, without prompt._

 _"I need you to prove your adoration, devoted one." His body twitched with desire as if he knew what she needed. "Come to me." She said again. He rose to his feet and caressed her face. He then noticed that her eyes were not of normal hue, but a soft lavender. They took his breath away, but found his voice to reply,_

 _"Anything for you, Guardian." Saying before he kissed her, it was passionate and full of love. Something he didn't understand, but was enjoying it all the same. His hands started to remove her gown, his blood began to boil, when he found she wore nothing beneath it. She let out a soft moan as his hands touched her bare skin. He shuttered at her voiced pleasure. He guided her down on to the bed, removing his clothing as he climbed over her. Her eyes spoke volumes, screaming desire. He began to worship her body, with light kisses over her skin. Taking his time to lovingly enjoy her breasts, his body positively responding to her moans and arching body. He made his way between her legs, his mouthed watered at the thought of feasting on her. And when he did, he was in heaven of her intriguing sensual taste. Her raspy breaths and desperate cries for release was all that could be heard. Then, the sounds of an angel chorus rung in his ears as she came, gloriously. His male pride swelled at her amazing reaction to his ministrations._

 _"Ravish me, Severus." She said after her breath evened. He shivered and his arousal grew harder at her using his name._

 _"Whatever you say, Hermione."_

 **IPM**

He jerked out his dream. Still in his chair, the book he was reading fell on the floor. His skin was covered in a light sweat, breathing fast and painfully aroused. "Well fuck, that was unexpected." He got up and took a cold shower, trying to dispel the images of the encounter with his student. After he finished ridding himself of his pesky erection and took a vial of Dreamless Sleep, in the hopes to discourage more of those uncomfortable dreams. Sighing loudly as it slowly took its effect. His last thoughts were "At least tomorrow is Saturday."


	2. Saturdays Are Rough

**Chapter Two**

 **Saturdays Are Rough**

 **IPM**

The lack of sleep seemed inconsequential to the beautiful fact that it was a Hogsmead day and he didn't have to babysit. Deciding to leave his markings for later, in exchange for a blissful morning of tea and silence. He had just settled into his chair and enjoyed his first sip of the brew, when he felt his mark activate. "Bloody Fucking Wanker!" He put down his cup and sent a Patronus to Dumbledore. And he made his way out of the school grounds and Apparate away.

 **IPM**

Hermione was out on her prefect rounds. Having opted out of going into town earlier, to study. Now walking the halls after dinner, keeping an eye out for anything. She was finishing her walk through the courtyard and walking along the front of the castle. She was purposely avoiding the boys and the common room. After having overheard Ron telling Harry about his feelings for her, an embarrassing moment for all involved.

"It's not just like a crush, mate. It's something else. It's like I'm addicted to being around her. I want to ask her out. I just don't know how to do it." Heard Ron say. She flattened her back against the wall. She was curious as to whom her friend was falling for. She had noticed for some time that he seemed to be smitten with someone. She considered walking away, it wasn't polite to listen in on someone's personal conversations. But she couldn't find the ability to move.

 _"Ron, I get it. But she has never given you any indication that she is interested. Don't want you to get your hopes up."_

 _"What do you mean, you get it?" There was a rise in his voice._

 _"I just mean, I understand what your feeling. I'm just not trying to hook up with her."_

 _"You can't have her, Potter!" Ron's voice was harsh and predatory. Harry along with Hermione shrunk back from the tone. She was just about to announce herself, so not to embarrass anyone with her accidental eavesdropping. When Harry spoke,_

 _"Relax, Ron. I'm not going after 'Mione." Hermione dropped down along the wall she was leaning against, trying to slow her racing heart. What she didn't realize was, she gave herself away with a loud squeak. The boys walked around the corner and saw her. She blushed beet red and ran from the common room._

Since then she has done everything she could think of to stay away from them. She wasn't ready to be confronted, nor had she sorted out her own feelings. Sure, she cared for Ron. But was it more than in just a friendly manner? She did have a crush on him a couple of years ago. But since nothing ever came of it, she all but gave up on it. She was unsure on how to handle the situation.

And that was how she found herself walking along the front gates, to see a tall dark figure walking, or more like limping and stumbling a bit, go by. She grabbed her wand cast Lumos and watched as the figure came toward her. In the light of her wand she noticed that it's was Professor Snape. He called out, and then collapsed. Hermione screamed, "Professor!" And ran to him. She dropped to the ground and tried to see what was wrong with him. "Professor! Please, what I can do?" He tried to speak but no sound came out. She cancelled her Lumos and sent her Patronus for any available professor. She gathered the semi-conscious professor up by his shoulders and held him in her lap. She was terrified that she was there attending to her dying Professor. She felt useless, not knowing how to help. She moved some of his damp hair off his face to behind his ear. Then his eyes opened.

"M-my guardian. P-please pro-tect me. I p-pledge myself to yo-u." He weakly raised his arm and touched her face, "m-my ve-ela." Then his eyes closed. She then felt thrum in her magic, like it was sleeping and now gradually waking. She felt it stretch taunt around her and then slowly expand. Hermione was so confused, before she could try and dissect his plea or her Magic's response, Professor McGonagall came sprinting up.

"Oh good gracious. Hermione, is he conscious?" Hermione couldn't speak, she shrugged. "Did he say anything?" Hermione nodded and started to whimper. "Child, it will be ok. We will talk in bit. Let's get him to Madam Pomfrey." The tears began to blind her, but she managed to nod to the elder witch. Minerva casts a levitation spell and they brought him into the castle.

Hermione was shaking, while they made their way to the hospital wing. McGonagall looked at her trembling student. "He will be alright, dear. Madam Pomfrey is very capable." They walked into the wing and instantly the matron ran to them. She indicated for Snape to be put down on to the closest cot and began her diagnostic scan. "Poppy, dear. May I use your office for a bit. Miss Granger was the one to find him and has been in a bit of a shock since." The mediwitch nodded before Accio a small vial and handing it to the professor. McGonagall nodded and guided Hermione into the witch's office. "Here, drink this and then tell me whatever he told you." Hermione inspected the label with shaky hands, calming draught. She drank it quickly and almost instantly felt her body relax, letting out a calming sigh. "Please, Hermione. Whenever you are ready."

Afraid of what she would say she said the bare minimum. "He didn't say much, nothing about what was wrong with him and…" she stopped and her confusion and fear became evident on her face. The elder witch got up and floo'd the headmaster. Hermione didn't hear the exchange, her mind was occupied with trying to discern what he said. The next thing she knew she was being touched on the shoulder. "Come on. The headmaster wants us to come to his office." They stepped inside the hearth and threw some of the floo powder, McGonagall announcing The headmaster's office for Hermione and then for herself. Once there Dumbledore was on his feet.

"Evening, Miss Granger. Care for a lemon drop?" She shook her head. "I understand you have had a particular eventful evening." She shot the wizard a small glare. Which just elicited a chuckle from him. "Well whatever had occurred was quite bothersome, correct? And you haven't been able to communicate it. So we were wondering if we extract that little memory." He stared over her shoulder to his pensive bowl. She nodded in consent. The wizard came close, "Bring the memory to the forefront of your mind and I'll extract it. It won't hurt any." He reassured and she watched as the a silver wisp of her memory was removed and placed in the bowl. "Care to join me, Minnie?" The elder witch nodded and they dipped their foreheads in. After a few moments, the pair lifted their heads. "Well that was most certainly not what I expected to see." He said almost gleefully.

"But, Albus. Why did he…?" She sounded more concerned. The headmaster interrupted her.

"I had suspected this awhile ago. But said nothing because she seemed harmless. I never would have thought she would be able to draw in such a powerful wizard, though."

McGonagall looked down right angry at Dumbledore "You SUSPECTED?! And you never chose to say anything?"

"She hasn't had any flair ups that needed special attention. So, yes harmless."

"Harmless?! Albus she needs to know how to control it."

"That is if she is." Hermione had finally had enough.

"Can somebody, please tell me what you are talking about?!" She said loudly, then remembered her place. "Sorry."

"No, my dear it is perfectly understandable, considering the current circumstances." Dumbledore said, but avoided her question and looked back McGonagall "Minnie I believe we need confirmation, could you take her to see Irma?"

"Yes, I can." She turns to Hermione "Miss Granger, will you accompany me once more? Once we talk with Madam Pince, we can answer your questions."Hermione was frustrated by not being filled in and confused why they were going to see the librarian.


	3. And Now For Something Different

**Chapter Three**

 **And now for something different**

 **IPM**

The whole walk to the library was in silence. Well except in Hermione's head. So many questions and no one was willing to answer them. The doors to the library never looked so intimidating. McGonagall opened the door and ushered Hermione in, as she followed behind her.

"Hello, Minerva. Albus informed me I would have some visitors."

"Hermione, give me a moment with Madam Pince and then we can figure out what's what, alright?" Hermione nodded, but was getting increasingly annoyed with all the cloak and dagger. She sat at one of the tables and watched as the elder witches walked slightly away and began whispering. She noticed the librarian kept staring over at her while McGonagall explained. Once the situation was explained, they walked back to the table.

"Come with me, please." The raven haired witch said. They walked toward the restricted area and she turned around. "Stay here a moment, need something and then we will proceed to my den." Hermione fidgeted while waiting. McGonagall sensing her distress, put her hand on her younger witch's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Soon the librarian returned, with book in hand and they followed her to another door that Hermione never noticed before. The den was small but looked comfortable with plush chairs and draperies hanging on the walls. Pince put the book on a podium she had in the room and opened it to a specific section. "Hermione, tonight a man called you a Veela?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why? I mean I guess he could have been delirious."

"You know what a Veela is, yes?" The librarian asked

"Kind of. There isn't a lot on them. I know that Fleur from Beauxbaton is part one and that they have a siren type history."

"Veela's are very uncommon. They are more than sirens. They are filled with magic that calls for those who are weak and in need of protection. Once they pledge themselves to the Veela, they are under her protection. Veelas need their devoted ones to supply them with strength after they have protected their devoted ones. It's a loving and rewarding kinship." Hermione was upset and confused. Madam Pince continued. "The tome I brought is a codex and will be of use to determine if you are of Veela descent and we will go from there."

"Wait! A codex is usually written in a protective language. Unreadable by any common person. What's the test? If am able to read it?" The librarian chuckled.

"No. I will be reading it and conducting a summoning spell." Hermione's eyes went wide

"Are you trying to say, you are a Veela?"

"I'm a quarter, yes. But very educated in my ancestral magic." She opened the book and started to say out loud the summoning spell. But the words came out in a melody. It hypnotized Hermione, her eyes fixated on the woman. Then she felt her body go awash with her magic. It was shocking to her to feel her magic cloak her like it was. Then the melody stopped. When the haze of the spell disappeared she heard a gasp from her head of house. The librarian walked closer. "Fascinating." She breathed in awe. "Minerva you say she's muggleborn?"

"Yes. It clearly showed no previous line of magic." The librarian smile widen, going back to the tome and flipped through a few pages. Stopping to read a section.

"In all my years I have never encountered one as such." Hermione was again getting frustrated with no one telling her what the bloody hell was going on.

"Please, can some explain what is going on?" Instead of saying anything, Madam Pince used wandless magic to drop a piece of drapery away from a wall revealing a mirror. She indicated to Hermione to have a look. What she saw was otherworldly. Her wild hair, had turned into longer wavy tresses. Her normal brown eyes were now a lavender color, she was so mesmerized by them she all but missed the most odd item of her transformation, until it flickered in the mirror. She had wings! Thin almost transparent, shimmering wings. She reached back and touched them, shocked at the soft texture. "I don't understand."

"You, my dear are one hundred percent Veela." Madam Pince said. "The reason you are from no known magic line is because you are a descendent of a devoted one." Both Hermione and McGonagall willed the librarian to continue. "A Veela can use her power to protect and to fight for their devoted ones. But it spends her magic and energy, so she requires her devoted one to recoup it by engaging in an mutually beneficial act. A pledged devote one is like a bonded couple. But there is a stronger bond, due to the exchange of magic. You, Hermione are the product of a devoted one and a muggle."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the bond?" Hermione asking, totally unsure of the comment.

"What I can assume is for you to have the line in your blood, is the Veela died protecting her devoted one embedding him with her magic. And it laid dormant in your bloodline until you. You wouldn't happen to be the first female on your father's side of the family in a few generations, would you?"

"Yes." She breathed

"And that's how you get a Veela not birthed by a Veela." And with that, the strain of the evening, the magic influx and the knowledge that she wasn't whom she thought she was, Hermione fainted.

The two elder witches rush forward to catch the younger one. McGonagall reached her first. She held her student and looked up at the librarian. "What does this mean for Hermione?"

"Well with the spell I used, has awaken her magic. So until it can be controlled, we are going to have to separated her from the others. With her unchecked magic, she will be the flame to attract all the little moths. It won't be safe. However, we have another wee problem."

"Besides the whole untrained Veela student?" Minerva said sarcastically

"Severus."

 **A/N: I know I'm taking some huge liberties here. But I wanted to make this story seem the least far fetched as possible. If you enjoy the premise and want to read more, please leave a review telling me so. I know this is a huge departure from the original works, so if you want to take the leap of faith with me. Let me know to continue.**


	4. Magic Is A Complicated Thing

**Chapter Four:**

 **Magic is complicated thing**

 **A/N: The previous chapters were on the shorter side, because they are what I call "feeler" chapters. Since this piece of work is completely fantastical and a bit of deviation from the original works. I like to throw out the summarized plot in this manner, and gage interest. This chapter, is out due to high interest levels and should be longer.**

 **IPM**

Hermione came to, not long after passing out. When she opened her eyes and saw the surrounding were not of her dorm, but the sitting room in the librarian's private quarters. Which she could only surmise, that the last memory was real and not a bizarre dream, brought on by too much stress. She quickly jumped, stumbled slightly and ran to the mirror. Only to find her ordinary, plain self staring back. Madam Prince comes up behind her and she watches in the reflection as the elder witch puts her hand on her shoulder. "How?" Was all Hermione could ask.

"The spell was a location spell, it sent your magic to the surface. When no threat was around the effects wore off. But it has had another effect." Hermione turned to look at the once unassuming librarian. "It has awoken your full potential. Some arrangements need to be made to accommodate that."

"Like what?"

"With your magic unchecked, it can lead to some rather unwanted attention. You would need to be separated from the general population until you gain the knowledge on how to control this magic, before you can rejoin your friends." The dark haired witch paused and gently touched Hermione's forearm. "You will also need to claim the bond between you and your devoted one. If you don't, he will continue to hold the magic you imparted on him tonight."

"But I didn't… I don't think I did."

"While you were passed out, I received a call from Professor McGonagall saying that Professor Snape made a rather quick and miraculous recovery. You may not know how, but your ancestral side did and it saved him. And at some point you are going to need to reclaim your magic."

 **IPM**

After several diagnostic scans and many glares, the blasted woman has finally allowed him to be discharged from her care. The house elf he called to fetch his clothing, had just popped back and he was changing, when he heard a slight commotion from behind his privacy curtain.

"I've already discharged him, I mean I couldn't find any other reason to keep him and he was getting even more insufferable." Poppy said. "Maybe explain to me why you want wanted me to keep him on monitoring."

"Poppy, it's at a need to know bases right now…." Albus started.

"I think I NEED to know how someone is brought into my care, looking like they are on death's doorstep. And within an hour and very little of my involvement, is now completely better, with naught a scratch on him." Severus smirked at Poppy's ire and was glad it wasn't directed at him.

"I promise you, when I have all the information, I will impart the knowledge to you." He said in his most grandfatherly voice. Severus, while enjoying the banter, decided to make his appearance in the hopes of making a quick getaway. "Severus, my boy. Great to see you up and about. May I borrow you for a short bit?"

"How much choice do I have in this, Albus?" Severus asked, annoyed

"Very little, I'm afraid." The elder wizard said, trying to look contrite.

"Very well then." As Severus walks past the medi witch and his mentor and made his way to headmaster's office. Once there, Dumbledore guided them to his sitting room, instead of the office.

"This will be a better place to have our conversation." The headmaster said and then called for a house elf to bring some tea.

"Is this because I didn't return to you for a debriefing?" Severus asked, unable to handle the odd behavior coming from the usually unflappable wizard.

"While I am very curious as to why Tom returned you to me in such a state, I am more curious about your actual return to the castle?"

"I am unsure, my consciousness was spotty at best."

"Any recollection of encountering anyone?"

"As I was deposited into Poppy's care, I suppose I did. But I have no way to determine this for sure." He noticed that Albus looked rather off put by his comment. "Is there something wrong?"

Albus answered his question by getting up and going to his bar and grabbing a glass and his decanter of brandy. He filled the glass and handed it to a rather puzzled Severus. "You may need this once I explain things." Severus swirled the dark amber liquid and waited. "May I inquire as to why you were researching ancient magics and being?"

Severus was caught off guard, and a bit annoyed as to find out Dumbledore had taken to snooping around his chambers. "I suspected a student of a something and my research lead me in that direction."

"Can you elaborate over you suspicion?" Severus eyed his glass, wondering if he should consume it now, because of how insistent Albus was being. He sighed loudly.

"Fine, I have long suspected something was amiss with The female member of your precious Potter clan. I took my observations and looked into it and it appears she is mostly like of Veela decent. How much I am unsure, but it's enough to make teaching her rather annoying."

"I see, but she must contain a lot of untapped potential, if she was able to capture your attention."

"The flattery is unnecessary and rather inappropriate." Severus huffed

"Let me explain. You suspicions are correct, we confirmed them last night. You see when you returned, you encountered Miss Granger on patrol." While Albus's voice didn't hint at it, Severus began to feel an ominous tension run rampant in the room. "Well I have a small memory I would like you to see." He pointed to the pensive. Severus put down his glass and walked over to the pensive. In a true moment of discomfort, he took a deep breath and dipped his head into the liquid. He saw the events of his return, most likely from Granger's perspective. Once he got to his plea, he pulled away from the pensive in disgust and quickly returned to the glass of liquor and downed it quickly. "I know this is rather… inconvenient. But we now need to have a conversation regarding the after effects."

"And what is that?" Severus says as he take his glass back to the bar and helped himself to another glass of Albus's brandy.

"After spending the rest of the night with Irma, we have concrete evidence that Hermione is a pure veela, from a dormant line. And your little plea for help and the young witch confirmed, her magic accepted your call. Which explains your miraculous recovery." Severus swallowed hard. As Albus got and threw a pinch of floo powder in and stuck his head into the flames. "My dear, you can come through now." Fear wracked through the younger wizard, as he suspected who the guest would be. But was somewhat surprised by the person who came through. While he suspected it would be the Granger girl, he surprised to see Irma.

She gave Severus a once over, and gave a low appreciate whistle. "Very impressive." She said. "Since I've been summoned, I'm going to assume you've given him the wonderful news." Severus scoffed.

"And what exactly is so wonderful about having encountered a student in my worst moment and make an arse of myself."

"You made more of an arse of yourself, then you know." The witch said cheekily.

"How?" He asks, pondering if he needs another glass of the excellent brandy.

"Well being as she is pure veela, we are dealing with a ancient protection magic. And when it's activated the guardian magic binds itself to their devoted one. It allows for the guardian to know if their devoted one is in eminent danger."

Severus didn't know how to take this news. Of course he answered it with biting sarcasm. "So basically I have a bloody trace on me via a teenage witch?"

The librarian simply sighed at the dark haired wizard. "It's more than that. It's a connection, a bond…"

"Another damn responsibility!" Severus proclaimed loudly.

"Now, Severus. Let Irma finish." Dumbledore finally said.

"No, I'm risking my life for the light, every day. On top of teaching full time and brewing for the school. You think I have it in me to now protect a young witch whom I, in a moment of sheer hallucination said something stupid too."

"Why do you think you'll need to protect her? She comes from a line of veela that were guardians, and since you pledged yourself to her in a weakened state, you have now bound yourself to her. And you can't fight it nor can you ignore it. This is stronger than your will or your morals. It's love magic." Severus winced at the word love.

"Severus, be logical for a moment. If she is able to protect and care for you, your life risking endeavors will be significantly less. You and Hermione have a special give and take bond now." Albus interjected

"Wait! Give and take?" He said sounding suspicious.

"She will **give** you her magic when you need it, you **take** it when you need the extra strength. You **give** it back to replenish her strength, and she'll **take** it." Irma said in a way that made Severus question the woman's intelligence.

"And how, pray tell am I to return the magic?" Both the librarian and the headmaster stared at each other, in silent conversation over who would brake the news. Irma was the one who decided to do it, sensing the awkwardness for him to explain.

"As I said it is love magic, there is only one way to return it. And until you do I cannot help her get control of her newly awaken powers. Which means she will have to be kept in seclusion." She paused hoping that the usually brilliant man would put come to conclusion on his own. But she was disappointed when he just stared blankly at her. "Through physical exchange… as in being intimate."

It took a moment and then the realization came to him, "YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS!" He hollered "There is no way in hell I'm having sex with a student!" He turns to Albus, hoping for him to be the voice of reason. "And you are ok with this? She a student under you care?"

"She's of age." Was all the older wizard added. This caused Severus to rage completely. His magic, now mixed with Hermione's started to penetrate the room and items began to fall or break. The other two in the room watched in amazement of the influx of magic. Severus made his way to the door, threw a dirty look at them and slammed it hard. "Well that could have gone better." Albus finally said.

"It won't matter. Once he is in the same proximity as the girl, he won't be able to resist the call. But that little flair up, is going to cause trouble."

"You mean, the temper?" The graying wizard asks

"No, the coupling. I have feeling that when it does happen, the whole castle will be made aware." Irma said with smirk. While Albus chuckled slightly.


	5. Avoidance Equals Pain

**Chapter Five:**

 **Avoidance equals pain**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your overwhelming support. I have the story outlined but not entirely written. I will be doing my best to post up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

"How are you feeling this morning, dear?" Irma asked her new roommate.

"I think a little worst than yesterday." Hermione answered tiredly.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"A little, but not enough. I think I may be hungry though." Hermione said, slightly unsure.

Irma's eyes lit up, this was the first time in two days the young witch has asked for food. She instantly called on an elf and asked for weak tea and broth and crackers. Things that would be easy on Hermione's very empty stomach. "It's on the way. Maybe I can get you a mild sleeping potion. You need to conserve the strength you do have."

"Do you think he'll ever give back my magic?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"He has had at least two magical flair ups since you helped him, I'm sure it will happen soon."

"What happened?" The brunette asked, shocked by the news on the usually methodical and collected man.

"Once with myself and Professor Dumbledore present, when he became angry, it was violent. And he blew a cauldron just last night while he was brewing." She paused to change the subject. "Are you ready to talk about what will need to be done, when he finally does comes to terms?"

"No, but I suppose it has to be better than what I've been imagining." Hermione blushed, as she recalled her own musings.

Irma sat down next to the young witch. As the elf came in with the food stuff. "Eat a little now and we will talk." Hermione picked up the tea and sipped gingerly. "Veelas, on top of standard wizard magic have an additional strength, it's been dubbed Love Magic because of the relationship that forms with the men they draw to them. Upon inspection of your true form, I was able to understand the type of Veela you are descendant from. Your kind were guardians, their magic have always been in tune with pain and suffering. They would find their devoted ones, when they called out for help. I'm sure you've noticed that you've always been drawn to the young men with heavy burdens and always hoping to help them." Hermione nodded while nibbled on a cracker, feeling surprised by the idea that what she thought was just a character trait of hers was, in reality, was controlled by something bigger than herself. "But in giving your special brand of magic to protect and care for another is taxing. As you are already well acquainted with," Hermione smiled weakly. "so your kind decided that instead of giving away their magic, they would bond with their devoted one and protect them indefinitely. In this, when you ancestors gave their magic to their devoted one, once he was able, would return it. With the only way love magic works. Through a mutual act of intimacy. And it has to be genuine, that's why Severus MUST come to you."

"Act of Intimacy? As in what? Hugging? Kissing? Or does it have to be the whole deal?" Hermione asked, while a blooming blush spread across her face. While she never in her life considered Professor Snape as anything more than a teacher, she could feel her magic making her want to be close to him. It claimed him, wanted him, loved him. And she didn't know how to deal with the unexpected intensity.

"Yes dear the Grand Event. I'm sure you could maintain a steady stream of magic transfer with regular contact, but when you do something like save his life with your magic, it must be the whole act to return it. Do you feel you could do what is expected?" She asked, worried about how the young woman was handling the new outlook of her life.

"I don't know. My magic is… I don't know how to explain it, it's like it's already in love with him. While I'm sitting here trying to disassociate the professor who belittled me for years. It's very confusing. I do have a feeling that when I do come in contact with him, it won't matter."

"I'm fairly certain your ancestral side will come into play and help you through this. Am I to assume you've never..?"

"No!" Hermione turned even more red, it it was even possible. "I mean, no. Sorry." She said more respectfully

"It's quite alright." The librarian replied, with slight smile. "Once you've had enough," gesturing to her food tray "I would like to call on your true form. Maybe it will help you feel less weak."

"Alright!" Hermione said beaming with excitement to see the beautiful creature hidden within her, she took a small sip of the broth while Irma went to the book still on the podium and sang a slightly different enchantment. Hermione felt the magic tingle at the surface and then she got up. Slightly woozy but better then she had felt in days.

Irma smiled, "I'm going to check in with the library for a bit. Let me know if you need anything. Patronus, alright?" Hermione nodded as she made her way to the mirror. She couldn't stop looking at herself. She had never felt so beautiful. "I wish I could show this to Lavender, all the times she called me unappealing or unkempt. Look at me now!" It felt odd to her to feel so spiteful, but to know she had this lovely creature in her skin was a momentous.

* * *

 **IPM  
**

It had been a week since the incident in the headmaster's office. Severus, did his best to avoid the stares of his fellow staff member. He took his meals in his chambers, didn't socialize with any of the staff in passing, which wasn't entirely new. He, was only forced to deal with a quite irate Poppy when the caldron blew up. She insisted on making sure he was okay, but the extra magic still residing in him had him healed before the matron could attend to him. He found he couldn't sleep for multiple reasons. One, because when he did he would dream. Deeply inappropriate dreams, that not even dreamless sleep could rid him of. And that was only if he was tired. The extra magic made him jittery, anxious or at times slightly energetic. He tried to brew, but the extra magic caused mixed results. He took to running, it felt invigorating. But it didn't dispel the feeling of the extraneous magic.

The weekend was a blissful idea. But knew from past experiences that it would be mucked up eventually. He was looking over his books for something he required for his NEWT level class and realized he had returned it to the library. He loathed the idea of going there, with Irma persistence that he see the witch. While he was annoyed by the influx of magic, his moral code wouldn't allow him to do what was needed. He sighed loudly as he padded his way to the library. He knew where the book was and didn't require the librarian's assistance.

As he walked in to the library he noticed the desk, where Pince would normally be, watching guard was empty. He let a small smile grace his face as he felt relief that the errand would go unnoticed. But as he made his way down the aisle he needed, he encountered the librarian. "Severus, how lovely you've come. Time to return our young witch's magic, yes?"

"I am not here for anything of the sort. I require a book and then I am retiring to my chambers." He said as pushed past the witch. When he stared behind him, Irma was gone. He shrugged as he went on his way. Severus went on with his search, when suddenly he heard a beautiful tune. It called to him, beseeching him to come find the source. He tried to fight the call. But he wasn't able. His body was being pulled into the direction of the enchanting tune. He ended up coming to a room, and what he found brought the normally stoic man to his knees.

* * *

 **IPM**

Hermione was still gawking at herself when the librarian walked back into the room. She heard the elder Veela snicker behind her. "Enjoying the view?"

"I just can't believe all this was hiding inside me. So beautiful."

"You have always been lovely, this is just an added bonus. The elder witch paused and smirked. "Since I have you in this form, why don't you work on the spell I wrote out for you."

Hermione grimaced a bit. "My diction is terrible. But sure I will try."

"Don't worry about saying the words perfectly, try conveying the tone and the melody. The words will come." Hermione walked up to the podium and began to try and harmonize the chant. At first it sounded flat and off key. But soon the melody came flowing. There was a warm glow emanating from Hermione's skin as she started to get more comfortable. Irma gave a conspiratorial smirk as she walked out of her sitting room. Leaving the door open enough to draw in the girl's prey.

Hermione was focus on the incantations, that she hadn't noticed her new mentor had walked out, nor did she notice when Severus entered. Her magic felt his presence, she turned and she locked eyes with the intimating professor, on his knees staring appreciatively at her Veela form. She had no idea what to say, she stopped her chant but her ancestral side found its voice. "My devoted one." Hermione found that the wispy, mystical sound of her voice was alluring. She saw the man gasp. "Have you come to me? To prove your devotion for my gift i bestowed on you?" He didn't move or speak. Just remained on the floor, possibly battling against his instinct to go to her. "Come to me." As if not controlled by his own actions, he rose to his feet and walked toward her. Hermione's heart raced in anticipation. Her nerves were getting to her, this would be her first time with a man. He'd finally came to stand in front of her and lightly stroked her face. Her words got stuck in her throat, her Veela side was willing him to kiss her. Hermione was conflicted, while she was nervous about this, the hungry look in his eyes made her warm up inside.

He finally broke his silence as his lips moved closer to hers. "I c-can-not." Was all he said as he quickly departed the room. His departure broke Hermione and she collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably. The emotional outburst was something she couldn't comprehend.

That was how Pince found the young woman. Irma pulled Hermione into her arms and held her. Stroking her hair to soothe. All the time seething that he left. She shot out her Patronus to Minerva, telling her hummingbird to tell Minerva that she needed her to come care for Hermione, while she went to kill Severus.

* * *

 **IPM**

Minerva took another sip from her cup of tea. Stood from her chair to stretch her muscles, when the familiar hummingbird Patronus floated in and Irma's voice came through "come to my quarters immediately, Hermione needs you, while I murder Snape." The witch rolled her eyes, wondering what could have caused Irma's wrath this time, as she made her way to the library and toward the Pince's chambers. As she walked in she saw Hermione in a state of transformation. Possibly return to her normal self, broken on the floor hysterically crying. While a very angry Irma sat there holding the girl. Minerva's heart pained at the sight.

"What happened?" As she lowered herself to the floor and collected her cub in her lap, concerned for the young woman, whom never had these types of emotional outbursts before.

"Severus came into the library this evening. I simply set the scene so that he and Hermione could connect. And it almost worked, when he somehow overpowered the instinct and ran. Hermione has been inconsolable since. I think her Veela side feels rejected. It's going to be even harder on her now."

"Why did you do that?" The Tranfiguration Professor was furious. " You know how he is, this was the most reckless thing you could have done. Severus needs to come to terms with this. Forcing him will only ever cause this!" Pointing to the sobbing girl, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"I didn't think he could resist the pull. How was I to know?"

"Simple. Ask! Severus Snape is the most stubborn and strong willed wizard I've ever met and there was no way in hell he would have been tricked into this. Now look at what you've done, you've broken her and drove Severus away."

Irma stroked Hermione's arm. "I'm sorry dear girl. I honestly hoped it would work. I just wanted to help her be rid of the pain." She rose and began to walk out.

"Irma, this isn't the way and going after him isn't going to help anything." Minerva tried to reason. But could see her plea fell on deaf ears as the dark haired witch walked out. "Merlin, help us all."


	6. Confrontations and Conversations

**Chapter Six**

 **Confrontations and conversations**

Irma walked out of the library, her own dormant ancestral magic flaring a bit as she stopped in front of one the more well known gossiping portraits. "Which way did he go?" She said through clenched teeth.

The woman in the painting replied. "He's left the castle. But not the grounds, Madam Marie's ghost confirmed that! Give him hell, young lady!"

Irma walked off in huff, _How could he just run away? I told him that there is no way around it! How was he strong enough to fight the magical pull?_

It wasn't long before she made her way toward the entrance of the castle. She saw the black-clad male hunched over, looking like someone whom had been running a great distance, trying to catch their breath. Her anger didn't allow for reason or restraint, she didn't use magic and instead came at him from behind and tackled him to the ground. He struggled under her as he flipped over, he look like he was going to strike back, purely out of instinct. But hesitated when he saw Irma. She smacked him hard a few times against the chest. Only to freeze her tracks when she noticed that this man. A man known for all his stoicalness and composer, was crying.

* * *

 **IPM**

 _She looks just like my dream._ Severus was in awe. From his place on the floor, everything was screaming at him to go to her. His magic, his body and sadly even his heart. The only thing working as it should was his brain, but it was a struggle to remain. He fought the urge to walk to her. But once the angelic voice summoned him, it was as if he was under Imperius. But he was perfectly aware of his actions, just no longer able to restrain himself.

Once he touched her face, he felt the world blur away. The residual magic in him wanted to be returned, urging him to bond with her. His mind kept trying to give reason, but everything else in his being just wanted to kiss her. And he almost did just that, but for just a second he was able to fight it and he told the beautiful creature he couldn't. As he ran from the room, he could feel the weight of his decision instantly.

A stab of pain shot through his body. The only other time he felt this pain was when he found Lily's dead body. He blindly ran from the castle to the grounds, the pain stole his breath away. And in the back of his mind he apologized to the young woman, if she felt this pain because of his hasty departure. He stopped to try and catch his breath, it felt like his very soul was screaming out for him to return to Miss Granger. But he was stubbornly against it. He hunched over, he felt a drop of water land on his hand. He figured he was sweating from exertion of getting away from the powerful spell. But quickly realized that the liquid wasn't from his brow, but from his eyes. He hadn't cried in years, and yet here he was in the most soul shattering pain he had been in in years and now he was crying.

He was trying to compose himself, when out of no where he felt someone throw their shoulder into center of his back, seeing as he was hunched over, he lost his balance and fell. He struggled with his attacker until he was able to flip around. Once he did, he found himself face to face with an irate librarian. She repeatedly hit him in the chest, which if he admitted to himself, hurt a bit. Seeing as he hadn't been physically attack like this since his youth. But because of who was attacking him and why, he didn't defend himself nor moved. He knew he deserved it, until she looked at him in horror. She scurried off him. Only to realize she had seen that he had been crying. He cursed as he went to move. The pain of the attack was mild to what felt like a gaping hole in his person.

"Dear, Merlin! Did I do that?" She asked pointing to his face. He shook his head in the negative, he winced in pain. "So then you didn't leave her unscathed?" He just grimaced. "Why must you be so stubborn? I told you, it is impossible to fight this. Until you return her magic, this is only going to get worse!"

"I w-will n-not be c-coarsed." He replied, pained. To which he passed out.

* * *

 **IPM**

Hermione had cried herself to sleep, the pain from the brief encounter, dimmed after she had transformed back the her normal Hermione state. Just the now expected pain of being separated from her magic remained. For which she was grateful, the pain of being abandoned by Snape had been heartbreaking. And she for one never wanted to feel that way again. She was in the spare room, Irma had allowed her to stay in. She stretched and slowly left her bed. When she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hermione, are you awake?" It was Madam Pince.

"Yes." Hermione answered softly, as the older witch entered.

"I came to talk to you. Well apologize. You see it's my fault things went awry. Severus arrived in the library soon after I went back in to check things out, when he did I returned and asked you to practice, hoping to draw him to you. I thought it was working until I saw a blur of black retreat from the library and I found you collapsed on the ground, in tears."

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh thank goodness." The librarian looked at her like she was mad. "I thought he outright rejected me. My veela side felt that way and she was heartbroken. But knowing this, I mean Professor McGonagall warned me he would be difficult to persuade. This would have felt like a trap and that's why he left." Hermione closed her eyes as the idea of not being rejected calmed her ancestral side. "I can still work with his stubbornness."

"You are a very observant and insightful young lady, Hermione." Irma said, in awe.

"Thanks." Hermione beamed. "I have a rather radical idea on how to help myself and Professor Snape be able to connect. I'm coming to the realization that since this all occurred, neither he nor I have had a chance to speak to one another regarding all this. I think that is both being rather logical people, that all the talk of love magic and ancient beings is rather far fetched and well rather sensational. I feel if we could talk about the situation as a whole, and have him realize that it's not just about the sexual aspect or the intense bond. We might be able to come to an understanding."

Irma smiled at the young woman, with the foresighted a much older woman. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I can't see any real issue he could pose. Other than him thinking it's another trap."

"Good. I need to speak to the Headmaster regarding another aspect of my plan. I just need assistance in bring him around to the idea of a chat."

"I promise you, as my penance for the pain I caused you both, I will get Severus to meet with you."

"Both of us? What happened to him?" Hermione asked, worried.

"He didn't leave my chambers unaffected. It caused a rather painful reaction to leave, I don't believe he would allow himself to have a repeat performance." Irma could see the sadness in the young witch's face. "Don't fret, he has recovered. But I do believe it was a startling realization that this magic is more significant than he had gave it credit." She touched Hermione's cheek. "I will get Albus to come speak to you immediately."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **IPM**

Severus walked into the headmaster's office as he was summoned, and immediately regretted it. Looking up at him were three of the five people in the whole world whom have brought more havoc into his life than he cared to think about. He was about to walk out when Albus raised his hand and put shield over his only exit. The three sat around the front of Albus's desk with a single chair facing the three. Almost like he was on trial with the Wizengamot.

"Have a seat, will you." Albus said. The two women beside him nodded. He did so but threw the whole lot a deathly glare.

"We are here on behalf of Hermione." Minerva said. While Severus inwardly flinched at hearing the girl's name. "She has come up with a way that we all find agreeable in helping the two of you, well for a lack of better term, come together."

Severus growled at the gang up. Irma quickly jumped in to help defuse his temper. "Hermione has concluded that the two of you need to meet. And **talk** about this situation as a whole. Not just the aspects that require immediate attention. She said that the reason there is so much tension for you is because you haven't had a chance to look at it logically. You feel like it's being forced on you and hopes a strictly conversational meet up to discuss things would help." He didn't particularly care for this idea either.

"So let me get this straight. You wish me to sit in a room with the annoying chit and have her, and what lecture me on some romanticized version of what is to be our relationship. In the hopes that I will agree to shag her."

Albus shook his head, Minerva threw him a disgruntled look and Irma laughed at him. "You truly don't know Hermione, Severus. She's a very astute young person and while I know you find her 'know it all' persona to be annoying. She is very eloquent and intelligent, the conversation will not be about romantic drivel. And I do think it will help bring you two together, eventually. Despite the pain she is in, she is not going to beg you to 'shag her', as you put it."

"I think it's the most agreeable way to handle this," Albus added, finally. "this isn't an obligation, this relationship isn't something that's just going to go away. It's a part of both of you now. And the sooner you can tolerate being around each other, the sooner the perks of having a Veela at your beck and call can be accessible to you." The two woman nodded in agreement.

"Please, just meet with her. Talk like civilized adults," Minerva raised her hand to stop Severus from interrupting. "Yes adults. Because thats what you both are. Hear her out and make informed choices about your combined future."

"And I am to assume, I have little choice in all this?" Severus said, sounding more like petulant child.

"No one is forcing you to do anything, Severus. We just agree that it's time. Time for the two of you to find away to make this work. It's hard to see her in the state she's in, but she even said that she would try to appear as normally functioning as she can, as to not sway you." Albus said.

"How is her current state?" His curiosity got the better of him since he kept getting reminded she was not doing well because of the magic transfer.

"She's not well, Severus. Her magic is rather depleted, and it's causing her to not sleep or eat properly. She wants to stay as optimistic as she can, but it's difficult when her only hope for normalcy is dependent on her resistant Professor." Irma informed him. "I'm doing my best to help, and unfortunately Poppy is unhappy with things as well, seeing as I have had to result to extreme measures of asking her for nourishment potions." Hearing that caused a small amount of turmoil in Severus. As a potions master, hearing that someone he was aquatinted to was sustaining themselves on nourishment potions, was unsettling. And that was the point that made him agree to the meeting.


	7. Best Laid Plans

**Chapter Seven**

 **Best Laid Plans**

 **A/N: ok this one is a bit of a re-hash of the last chapter, but at my core I am a fluff writer and I wanted the exchange at the end to make it into the chapter. I'm not sure how much longer until we get to the**

Friday night at the arranged time, Severus made his way to meeting space. A small unused classroom, near the library. A small part of him felt a swell of pride that she was taking care not to let her wild magic loose in the castle, for the hormonal boys in the school to find. Even up to this point he was still unsure if this was another trap, he took a deep breath readying himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. He opened the door with his usual flair and walked in. He felt a bit slighted she didn't jump at the sound of the door smacking the wall.

What he found was not the goddess from his dreams or their last encounter. But the young lady he was familiar with. She looked well, which he knew must have been the work of glamours because if anyone was taking nourishment potions, would look anything but normal. He suspected that Minerva had something to do with her current look.

The room was only furnished with a table and two chairs. Nothing remarkable, not like that he expected seeing anything different. Even if the dream he was subjected to last night showed him something different. Like a giant four post bed, candle light and a witch wearing a lot less clothing. He cleared his throat to bring him back to the present.

"Professor." She said in her normal voice, which while it didn't sound like the lyrical one that played on repeat in his head, calling him 'devoted one'. Still even with her normal appearance, he could feel that the magic put a filter over her and made her still look and sound appealing. Which made him feel like a dirty old man.

He didn't respond to her, while he did appreciate that she used his title respectfully. He just grunted and sat down across the table. And he waited for the onslaught.

"Thank you for coming. I know you aren't exact thrilled with all this. And neither am I." He nodded in agreement. "But I wanted to let you know, that besides the total disruption to our lives this has taken, I have been trying to find ways to make things less… let's say complicated."

"I think the time for that has pass, Miss Granger." Snape said grimly.

"Well, I suppose." She paused and worried her lip. An act that made him take too much of a avid interest in. "I wanted to talk about the relationship as a whole. I know, from Irma.. I mean Madam Pince." He realized that she must have found a kinship with the woman that she probably hasn't called her by her title since that night. "That she has given you some of the info regarding my current development but I think she may have done so with the more salacious or sensational version she gave me. Which I think is ridiculous, had this had happened and we were aware of what I am it would have been that way. But this was a surprise to all. I'm still unsure how I was able to accept you plea when I myself didn't know I possessed the power, however I do understand why."

She reached down and pulled out a couple of books and a roll of parchment. _Leave it to Miss Granger to bring notes_. He thought to himself. She pushed a couple of the books in front of him "These are some of the books that Madam Pince has on hand that she managed to acquire about Veelas. A lot of it is mythical stories or fables and utter tripe. But I did find some logical items within the resources." She was looking at the parchment and looked like she debating about handing it over to him. "I want you to know, that I don't want to be burden to you. I just want to understand this new aspect of my magic and how it can be benefit you." She looked down. _Damnit, Albus told her_. He figured. "I know you are a private person. And after I was told more about your situation, I know why my magic claimed you." She looked up and for maybe the first time he looked into her eyes, it was hard to not be drawn in. Especially since it was taking everything he had to stay in his seat and not go to her, scoop her up and do all manner of things against his moral code. He almost forgot about his bitterness about her finding out about the things he was doing for the light. "I figured you being a scholarly person would appreciate facts, not just lore. So these are my notes, it's pretty much a guide to Veelas. Um, I've been using it to chronicle things I've noticed with my magic and compare it to the information I have complied. I want you to take it and read it. Maybe understanding things will help you…." She trailed off, and blushed. She handed him the roll, which he now understood to be more of journal. He took it.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt and look it over." This appeared to be an appropriate answer because she smiled brightly and along with the blush still staining her cheeks, made his traitorous heart skip a beat, among other thing.

"I appreciate it." He noticed that this wasn't the end of their conversation, which with each passing moment he found he was feeling less inclined to leave. "There was bit more I wanted to talk to you about." She bit her lip again, the reaction from before becoming more evident, _get it together, man_. "One of my most ambitious projects that I've been working on are these charmed items. It's like a cross between a Portkey mixed with a Protean Charm." She pulled out two small items, one was the Slytherin House crest pin and the other was the Gryffindor crest. "It's still needs a few more kinks worked out, but when it's done. You can mark on your pin and it will allow me to know if you… um need my intervention."She blushed even redder this time. "And I'll use it mine to transport me to you. So that would mean.."

"I would need to be able to get to secluded spot." He was interested in her charm skills. He picked up the pin and looked at it. Not realizing that by doing so he was showing acceptance to all the madness. "Will we need to come up with a code?"

His interest in the charm made her beam with pride. "I think it would be wise. Possibly a symbol or number to indicate the expediency of my arrival."

"I think numbers would be appropriate." He added.

She went to say something but faltered, "In my reading I found that it is expected that I will feel when you are in pain or immediate danger, through the bond. Whenever we finalize it." He couldn't help but linger in his stare at her flushed face, it was hard enough to keep his mind out of the gutter, as it were. Now she was bringing up the actual act. "So I think a scale one to five."

"One being a threat but no intervention need?" He asked.

"I was think the opposite. If you are in grave danger or hurt, one would be the easiest." He couldn't help but notice how much detail she put into all this.

"Acceptable." He handed her back the pin.

"Once it's completed I will return it to you. The Protean charm is basically done. I'm just having some minor trouble with the portkey function." She showed him a few more pieces of parchment with her charm work. It was very detailed and fairly spot on.

"Portkeys are are essentially a locator spell, tapped to an item. But for this purpose, since the spot is ever changing. It may pose a problem." He looked over her arthimacy equations, which were intricate and precise.

"I would appreciate any feedback you could give me." She leaned over the table where he was looking over her notes, it didn't take long for him to complete stop focusing on the parchment and focused strictly on her and her proximity. He noticed the smell of her hair, the intoxicating scent he had always been drawn to, the rhythm of her breathing. _Too close, way too close_. But even with that thought, he couldn't move. He all but stopped breathing, trying to gain control over his body. She had no way of knowing the affect she was having over him. Then all of a sudden she stepped away. "There is only one last thing I wanted to bother you with."

It took Severus a few moment to come out of the spell of her presence. "And that is?" He inquired, suspiciously.

She stood tall and squared her shoulders. Summoning her Gryffindor courage. "I have already talked to the headmaster and he is amenable to my idea." She took a deep breath. "I know that your quarters has a spare room for taking an apprentice. And because we need to find a way to co-habitat and I feel.. no I know that it would be better for my health, until we reach that point where we can… um. Well." He had to bite back a chuckle at her loss of bravery at the end.

"And what would make you think I would willing allow you into my personal space?" He said hiding his amusement but was a bit peeved that she would assert herself even more into his life.

She answered his question by dropping her glamours. He nearly gasped at the state of the young woman in front of him. She looked nothing like the girl he knew. She looked as she had lost half a stone, her face was gaunt and the dark bruising under her eyes from the lack of sleep. There was a part (a rather large part) of him that wanted to scoop her in his arms and take care of her. "I have already started to feel a little better just being in your presence." She murmured the spell to bring up her glamours again. "I want to learn from you and want to get to know you. This isn't something that is going to go away. I know this now. So I need to find a way to get better and be of some help to you and the light." Her brown eyes bore into him, pleading "Please, sir."

* * *

 **IPM**

He blamed the damn magic, the odd connection, his traitorous body. Anything he could, he blamed. As he watched the three witches moved items into his spare room. The last thing he truly remembered was her begging him to let her move in. He dreaded the idea of bright pink items spilling out all over his personal sanctuary. He was a neat and tidy person, he knew that teenagers were usually messy, due to laziness. After the elder witches bid the pair goodbye, he walked into the girl's new room, expecting to be onslaughts with pink and stuffed critters all about. But what he was greeted was Gryffindor red and boxes of books, that she was neatly placing into a far too small bookshelf. He transfigured it to be bigger. She turned, looking startled but softly smiled in thanks and went back to work.

Ok so the room wasn't atrocious. Minus the Gryffindor red. He thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He had heard that girl's came with copious amounts of bathroom products, hair do-dads, makeup and many bottles of bathing items. He walked into his bathroom afraid of what he may find. Only to be greeted with a small organizer with her muggle toothpaste and brush a single brush and exactly three bottles of bathing solutions and one poofy sponge thing hanging on the wall of the shower on it own little hook out of the way. He picked one of the bottles labeled body wash and took a sniff. He realized instantly that it was a mistake. It was an intoxicating smell that reminded him of the day of their chat. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and took a whiff, he didn't know why he did, possibly a masochistic trait in his personality, and it was just as he remembered. The scent was strong, coming straight from the source that it caused an instant reaction in him. He put down the dangerous bottle and started a quick cold shower.

As he stood in to freezing spray of the water he cursed himself for his lack of control. If just the smell of her bathing products sent him into ravenous state, he was screwed. Once his libido ebbed, he got of the shower and dried off. But had made the terrible discovery that his impromptu shower, meant that he didn't have a change of clothes. He quickly transfigured his towel into a floor length bath robe and walked out of the room. As he walked across the sitting room. He noticed, sitting on his small couch was the girl. She was wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of skin tight bottoms. She was curled up and reading. She looked up at him as he wandered into his own room and slammed the door.

* * *

 **IPM**

Hermione sat in the small classroom after Snape left completely in disbelief. She figured he would be difficult and possibly take multiple visits to get him to come around to the idea of her moving in with him. When Irma, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came to collect her, they encountered her shocked face.

"What did he do?" Irma asked, beginning to feel her ire rise.

"Was it something he said?" McGonagall asked while Professor Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile.

"I do believe our dear Severus has done the unexpected and accepted without a fight."

"Is that so, Hermione?" Her Professor asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't even know what happened. But the conversation went well and when I asked to move in he only questioned it once." Her disbelief still showing.

"Well I say we get Hermione all settled up before he changes his mind." Irma said with a playful smirk.

It was a whirlwind as her head of house brought Hermione into the empty common room, through the floo while the rest of the student body was in classes. The pair of witches collected her items and made their way to Severus's chambers, where Professor Dumbledore awaited their arrival. "I see everything went smoothly, then?"

"Yes, as expected. Is he in?" The elder witch asked.

"No, I suspect he didn't want to be here when she finally arrived. We have until the end of meal to get Hermione all moved in."

"Well then let's not just stand around." Irma said surprising the lot of them with her sudden appearance. Dumbledore breached the wards on Snape's quarters and the group entered. Hermione tried not to gawk at the His personal space, but wasn't able to not notice the walls of books. In her minds eye, much like everyone else, she expected to see potion ingredients everywhere, cauldrons bubbling, and lots of black décor. But what she was created with was warm tones of brown and beige. Tall bookshelves with books, neatly arranged. She saw a small well used tea kettle and cup sitting on the dining table in the small cozy kitchenette.

After a few moment of her wandering eye, she noticed that the adults, minus the headmaster had moved on to the spare bedroom that would be hers. They were resizing her boxes from her trunk when she joined them. "It appears you have a small space to properly display your books now, dear." Her head of house said as he pointed to the small sized bookcase. It wouldn't hold everything. But enough, that she didn't have to root around her trunk any more. She turned and watched as McGonagall was turning the bed clothes from their boring white to more familiar colors of her house. "That should make you feel more at home." Hermione smiled at her.

Irma whom had been hanging her clothes in the small wardrobe. "Oh Hermione. We will need to get you some nicer pieces in your collection. I know you feel comfortable in your muggle clothing. But I think a trip to Hogsmead will be in order once we get your magic squared away." Hermione couldn't fathom the idea of finding more clothes. But she watched the two witches talk about styles and colors would look nice on her. She gathered her bathroom stuff and made sure to organize things nice and neat. She took out her small caddy and put her muggle toothbrush and paste in it and put her large paddle brush in the other spot and making sure the items weren't in the way. She then took her shower items and put the bottle on a small shelf, taking out her loofa sponge and put her little suction cup hook on the far corner and hung the item. _I hope he appreciates all the measures I'm taking to keep the place as undisrupted as I can._

The rest of the evening went by in blur, with the help of her mentor and professor, her space was looking more homey. They left when Snape skulked in, but not before Irma ordered an house elf to bring them dinner. The lighter fair for Hermione and something more substantial for Snape. She stayed in her room and started to organize her books. The shelf was wonderful to have, even if it was much too small. Then as if the bookshelf had read her mind it grew. She gasped as it did. Then she smiled when she turned around and saw that Snape had done the small feat of magic. Then returned to organizing her books properly.

Once she was settled, she changed into her favorite lay about outfit. An oversized shirt of her father's favorite football team and her leggings. They were thicker then some of the others. But decided that the coolness of the dungeon would require her to wear warmer layers. She decided she would have some of her dinner, the idea of warm broth actually sounded appealing to her. As she walked out of the room, she heard the sound of the shower running. She returned to her room grabbed the book she had started reading before all this mess had happened and decided to wait until her professor was ready to invite him to dine with her. She poured some her broth into a deep cup and took it with her to his sitting area. It was warm by the fire. She hated feeling sick under regular circumstances, but magic depletion was far worst. So feeling the comfort of the fire and warm liquid helped. As she tucked into her book, sipping on her broth, the shower turned off and within a few moments he emerged. Wear a full length black bath robe. She blushed slightly seeing as her ever thoughtful mind reminded her that he was most likely naked under the thick terry cloth. She gave him a quick nod before he ducked into his room.

He exited his personal space not long after dressed in his regular dress. She frowned, thinking he couldn't feel relaxed enough to wear whatever he would normally wear. He must have picked up on her melancholy. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

"I just feel a bit awkward with you still dressed in your day wear. Like you couldn't relax in your own space." She pouted a bit.

"I have no need to be in more relaxing clothing. I must be vigilant at all times. Ready to rise."

Hermione took in his words and felt it made sense. Being a teacher and head of a whole house could mean at any hour a student could need him. As a staff member, if the school required him to assist, he would have to be ready. And then there was the spy agenda, which made her very apprehensive just thinking about. "Oh." Was all she could reply. Collecting her thoughts she continued. "Dinner has been brought and kept under stasis." She watched as his eyes landed on the plate on his dinette table. He picked it up and joined her in the sitting room.

"Are you going to eat anything?" He asked looking at the dish filled with what most likely was a serving size for the Wizard. Hermione lifted her cup, emphasizing that her meal was in her hand. "Broth?"

"Yes, when I'm able to keep anything down it's usually broth. But this evening I don't feel ill at all, was actually kind of eager for my liquid meal." She noticed a small frown replaced his usual scowl. But chose not to comment.

There were a few moments of silence as they enjoyed their respective meals. Then he broke it, "I didn't imagine you to be a sports fan."

Hermione was taken aback by the comment. Then quickly realized why he asked. "I'm not really, my father is. It was a tradition that we all go to the first game of the season. And he would buy me a shirt. We went until I became of an opinionated age and said that I hated football. So I stopped going, but he always brought me a shirt. But since he couldn't figure out what size to get me, he'd always bought it too big. Now I wear them and wish I never stopped the tradition." She looked down at the shirt, feeling sad. "I didn't realize you knew muggle sports."

"I am a half-blood. And grew up in muggle household."

This flabbergasted her, "Oh I… I didn't realize. I mean.. with you a Slytherin and a Dea…" she stopped herself by slapping her hand over her mouth, her nervous babbling already causing enough discomfort.

"Indeed. I had to prove my worth, harder than most. However I do remember the football games my worthless sire would over indulge and gamble our money away watching." He looked down, puzzled by his candor. "I rather prefer football over quidditch." He said, Hermione slightly giggled.

"I feel the same way." She said as she felt like she was let in on a large secret. There was a moment of silence, "the headmaster would like to drop by in the morning to discuss our cover. I have come up with something plausible, but would like to have input from the both of you." She could tell the thought of dealing with Professor Dumbledore made her "surly" professor even more so.

"Then I suspect we should both try and get some rest." He got up deposited his dish on the table, to be taken away and removed something from the cabinet. "It's a mild sleeping potion." He said as he passed her the vial. "I have been told you are having trouble sleeping, I believe this will help you, also if you hear me depart at any time over the late hour, there is no need to wait up." He finished as he went back into his room. She shrugged and took the vial, if she had it, she might as well try it. Even though nothing else has worked. She returned to her room, feeling hopeful. The evening wasn't too awkward or difficult, it was almost pleasant.


	8. Let's Talk Strategy

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Let's talk strategy**

He waited until he heard the young witch close the door to her new room. That's when he walked back out the sitting room. Sat in his favorite chair and summoned his drink. The whole evening felt odd, but not horrible, as he was building it up to be. She seemed utterly content being here, which in itself was a complete novelty to him. As Severus took a long pull of his Fire Whiskey, he let out a low stressful sigh. He had almost lost his stoic demeanor when she said they would be chatting with Albus about their cover. Initially thought she meant what he would tell the Dark Lord about her. Because despite everything, there was absolutely no way he couldn't. But how much, was yet to be determined. Then he realized, that what she truly meant was what the rest of world would be told.

That still didn't mean, that he was going to have the privilege of hiding their complicated relationship for too long. Then there was the nature of their interactions, he knew that sooner than he was comfortable with he would be would have crack his own morals and bed his student. There was nothing to quell his guilt, not the fact that she was comfortable with the idea of it, that she moved in to his personal sanctuary and barely disrupted it. And he hated to admit to himself that she had somehow already made his personal and figurative dungeon seem more pleasant.

After he finished his line of thinking and second glass of whiskey, he grabbed a vial of his sleeping potion. While he told the girl that it was mild, which was in part true, because it had a low rate of dependency, it was strong enough to put him and his often restless mind out for at least 4 hours. He returned to his bedroom and readied himself for the night.

Severus woke up, refreshed. Well, as refreshed as someone who only slept 4 straight hours could feel. He dressed and made his way out the common room, to find his new roommate sitting at the dinette with a small plate of very boring scrambled eggs in front of her. As soon as he had walked out, he sensed her eyes on him. And far too quickly to stop her, she moved on to his person and gave him a big (or big compared to her small stature) hug. He was completely taken aback by it. However, he didn't shove her off, he figured it came from the parasitic magic enjoying being so close to its origin. He didn't engage her in the embrace, either. Mostly just stood there, awkwardly stiff, until she pulled away.

"Thank you so much, sir." She exclaimed. "I slept for 6 hours, I haven't had a good night sleep in weeks." She walked back to the table. "Actually I should thank you for so much more."

"Whatever for?" He asked, still reeling from the soft and warm embrace from the tiny witch.

She looked down, the sweet makings of a blush tinting her cheeks. "For everything. Letting me move in, conversing with me. I know it must be hard to let someone get this close." She paused and looked up at him, he instantly got lost in her eyes. "But you have no idea how much I appreciate it." She looked down at her plate. "I don't want to be rude, but I haven't eaten solid food since before all of this. And this morning I awoke with a dire hunger." He simply nodded as she began to slowly tuck into her food.

"I am unsure how we will be handling things for you at present. But you are welcomed to look over some of the books in my collection. However there are some that are dark in their nature and are charmed to not be opened by anyone but myself." Her eyes glittered at the thought of having access to his personal collection.

"I planned to stay here today, work on our pins." She smiled " I will have to contact Irma.. I mean Madam Pince this evening."

"I understand the nature of your connection with Pince, if you are more comfortable referring to her by her given name it is acceptable." She nodded and ate some more of her breakfast.

He took that moment to vacate his chambers and made his way to the Great Hall. He felt a small glimmer of guilt leaving the girl alone, but he needed to keep up appearances and would deal with conversing with Albus about things later.

* * *

 **IPM**

As was the nature of things. The proverbial shit hit the fan, before the trio were able to sit down and discuss the proper tale of the relationship between Hermione and Severus. Albus was seated at his desk in his office, getting ready to duck out to eat, when he heard the stairs roll and foot steps coming up. He wondered who would be calling so early. When a frantic knock followed by a familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore! Please, we would really like to talk to you! We're worried." Albus cursed himself for not changing his password since the last time he and Mister Potter had sat down for a chat. He sighed and wandlessly opened his door. To be greeted by the Dark hair of Mr. Potter and the red hair of Mr Weasley.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How may I be of service?" He asked trying to sound genuine, despite his displeasure at them for barging in. He sat and gestured to them the have a seat, as well.

"It's been a month, sir. A whole month!" Harry said, his voice getting slightly louder with each syllable. "No one knows what happened to Hermione, or won't say. We are worried." Albus took in the appearance of the two young wizards and realized that they looked under the weather, a complication he hadn't been expecting. Without Miss Granger around with her unchecked magic. The boys were all but jonesing for a fix of her magic. They were suffering. "Please we just want to know what's going on." Albus knew that he had to say something.

"Miss Granger has fallen ill, requiring special attention. Something that our Matron is unable to assist with. She is recovering, but isn't fit enough to return to general population of the school."

"What about her schooling? She's all about her education." The red head wizard finally said. He looked worse off than Potter, it made him wonder the nature of the two's relationship.

"I assure you, she is being kept apprise of her studies. With private tuition." The two younger males looked at each other and then back at the headmaster.

"Can we see here?" They both asked in unison. The bearded Wizard had to think fast.

"I can check with her healer and see if it's possible. I know not the extent of her illness or of her current strength." The two boys shoulders slumped. "I will see what can be arranged. Now off to breakfast. Classes are going to be starting soon and you need to be properly nourished."

The very next free moment Albus could spare was before dinner and he made his way to the dungeon. As was customary for him, he knocked but walked in without invite. What he was greeted with was seeing the pair working. Hermione working at the dinette, her quill scribbling furiously. Severus was at his desk marking, as he could see the red ink well on the desk. It was quite the site domesticity. Severus stared at the uninvited intruder and put down his quill. And the dark haired wizard cleared his throat to get the witch's attention. She looked up slightly startled. "Oh hello Headmaster!" She said with a brilliant smile.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Albus?" Severus asked, looking defensive.

"We have been beaten to the punch, so to speak." Hermione cleared the table and set the tea kettle to start boiling. Once the tea was ready and served they sat at the table, he continued. "I know dear we were going to sit down and come up with a cohesive tale for those outside this room. However I was accosted this morning by your friends."

"Oh." Hermione said softly "I suppose it couldn't be avoided. I hoped for more time."

"What did you tell the dunderheads duo?" Severus asked, he saw Hermione throw him a disapproving look, which he completely ignored, in favor of taking a sip of tea.

"That Miss Granger has fallen ill and required special care and up to this point was unable to take visitors. But they expressed much interest in seeing you." That was when Albus placed his hand on top of the young woman's. The act seem to slightly enrage the younger wizard, since there was a quiet growl come from the man when he touched the witch. "They appear to slightly unwell without your presence." Hermione looked at him with concerned. "I believe they are suffering a bit from lack of exposure to your wild magic."

Hermione sighed. "I had wondered how they were fairing. Irma mentioned that even under controlled magic, the people around me would have a slight reaction to a sudden loss." She began to agitate her cup, worry present on face.

"As I said they expressed an interest in seeing you, hoping to confirm you are, for the most part okay. I was wondering if we could set up something….."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Severus slammed his hand on the table, he was seething. Albus eyes twinkled as he noticed just how protective his spy was already becoming. The whole outburst startled Hermione, and instinctively placed her hand top of his. She stared into his eyes. At first he resisted, but only for bit and he when he finally did look at her, Albus visible saw Severus calm. He didn't feel a magical influx from the witch, it just seemed the connection was just that strong, despite the bond not being finalized. He inwardly smiled, _they are going to be a force to reckoned with_.

"Severus we would take care to make sure Hermione's magic would be shielded from the boys and the young lady wouldn't have to do anything to strenuous. It would be a controlled meeting."

"No. It's too risqué." He said firmly, hoping to end the discussion. Hermione looked at the headmaster with a slight shake of her head. " We also have to discuss another situation that will present itself soon enough." The males appeared to have a stare down. Hermione assumed Legilimency was being used.

"Oh yes that." Albus said dismissively. Which appeared to upset Severus more. Hermione stared at her professor in wonderment. "Severus is worried about about a call from Tom. It will be difficult for him to hide his connection to you and protect your secret." Severus scoffed at the casual way he spoke of the untold danger that came with association with The Dark Lord.

After a moment of silence "Why do we need to keep it a secret?" Both men looked at her like she had flobberworms coming out of her ears. And both went to dismiss her question when she put her hand up halting them. "Hear me out. Firstly, if keeping my magic and our bond a secret is a detriment to Professor Snape's health then both myself and my magic is absolutely against it. Secondly, if he's forthcoming with the information I can only assume **He** would play it close to the cuff, for the time being in the hopes of being able of using me later on. And may even reward Se.. Professor Snape" She noticed that Snape flinched slightly when she almost called him by his given name. They both knew they needed to have that conversation soon also. "for not hiding things from him or having it brought to his attention by someone else. We can even try and use him to figure out an excuse for why I am always in the professor's presence." Albus laughed out loud.

"My girl. You are a strange amazing little strategist." Dumbledore said, voice filled with pride.

"And what of him wanting to just use your wild magic for his personal gain." Severus said looking a weird combination of proud and annoyed with her wicked mind.

"Who's to say he has to know that I wasn't aware of my lineage from the beginning and under the advisement of Professor Dumbledore to hide it and play a muggleborn, maybe to hint that I was going to be an important chess piece later in the game."

Albus laughed even more heartily and slapped his leg in amusement. "I believe Miss Granger has bought herself a first class pass to our strategy meetings, don't you say Old Boy?" Severus's was not thrilled with anything. The magic in him was making him dizzy. He kept going in between wanting to hide Granger in a room away from everyone but himself and at the same time keep her as far away from him as possible. Severus only growled at the elder wizard. That was when the headmaster cast tempus. "Well it is almost supper time. So I will leave you." He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared. "Please bring Miss Granger and Professor Snape dinner." The elf nodded and blinked away. "After dinner, Severus will you join me in my office for a quick night cap." He made it sound like a question, but it was more of a command. Severus simply nodded. And left with a playful smirk on his face and eyes twinkling like the thousands of candles that hung in the Great Hall.

* * *

 **IPM**

Hermione acting on instinct jumped up and threw her arms around Severus. She could feel a deep burning of anger brewing within him. She wanted to stop him, before he said or did something unpredictable. He fidgeted in her arms. He was delirious with fury. She willing threw herself into two particularly dangerous situations without much concern for her personal welfare. And she still hadn't got her magic back or trained on how to control it. "Don't be mad, please. My interest is to make things easier. Not harder." Her voice was muffled as she had her face buried in his robes. He trembled at feeling her so close. He needed to get away from her. The feeling of her holding him was intoxicating and his fury was blinding his rationale and he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was going to have.

"Are you completely incapable of self preservation?" His word were thrown with much venom, she jerked slightly. But she only held him tighter.

"I want to keep you safe." Was all she offered.

"I've been doing that for myself longer than you have been alive." His voice sounded dreadful, but he made a mistake, when she turned her face up to look at his face. He did the same and he was pulled into her amber pools and something in him snapped. He held her head still and crashed his lips to hers in bruising kiss. Hermione gasped at the sudden, unexpected kiss. He took that moment to dominate the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The whole kiss was intense, the feeling of her magic swirled around them. She grasped at his robes, while his fingers massaged her scalp, a bit rough, but if it bothered her she didn't let on. She was trying to push herself even more closer to his body, in hopes of bringing them closer. He nibbled on her lower lip, she moaned slightly as she could feel his anger begin to ebb. But not wanting the passionate exchange end she reached up on her toes and grasped his face holding him to her lips. She felt him try to move away, and she jumped just slightly and threw her legs around his waist. She hadn't felt so strong in so long and she wasn't going to let him get away just yet.

As soon as she touched his face his body instantly reacted, he could feel his arousal grow fast, he tried to step back to gain some composure, but the little chit threw her legs around him and he was trapped in the most fantastic way possible. He needed leverage and bumped her into the nearest wall. She let out a slight whimper, but he wasn't sure if it was in pain or need. He must have been momentarily distracted because she got his attention back by thrusting her hips against his and he moaned but reclaimed his ardor in their kiss. He even answered her desperate grinding with his own. The sensation made her break their kiss with a gasp as she threw her head back as she cried out. He didn't know what came over him but he lowered his head to the crock of her neck and clamped on. She moaned as he sucked on the sensitive flesh. Neither knew if this was going to venture to more than just a heavy snogging session. And for once in his life, he didn't care. He just kept fondling her pert arse, as he sucked on her neck and ground his hips into hers.

She was panting so hard and while she had snogged in the past. It wasn't like this. It was raw and intense and she didn't want to stop, without much thought she vocalized her need. "Ple…ase. More." He shot up his head, his eyes were wild, like a predator about to pounce. When he let out a loud curse and unintentionally dropped Hermione on the floor. As he grabbed his left forearm. She was so dazed from the sensory overload of their heavy snogging and if she was to admit to herself, extremely aroused, she had take a few moments to realize what had occurred. Her mind was buzzing, what would have happened if he not been summoned? How far could it have gone?

He instantly moved to his room and re-emerged with his death eater robes on, he looked physically shaken, something Hermione had never seen from her unflappable Professor. His lips were kiss swollen and his hair mused. He took several moments to breath and began to walk out of the room. "Here's hoping your plan works." Was all he said as he walked out. And she sat there terrified. She floo called Irma. She needed her mentor.

 **A/N: Ok I know that things have been slow going and I promise it will start to pick up. I hope you accept my gift of a little citrus here in the end. Let me know what you think so far. I love to hear from you all.**


	9. Summoned

**Chapter Nine**

 **Summoned**

Severus sat at the large meeting table. He was initially worried about the nature of his summons. And was rather pleased to see it as a gathering of the inner circle. He looked upon the lot he had to force himself to be a part of, with distain. The years had not done any of them any favors. Especially those who were "liberated" from Azkaban. During most these evenings, he would sit silently and observe only contributing when necessary. He preferred to not stir the pot. But this evening he kept feeling the eyes of one of his least favorite people, Bellatrix, straying over to his side of the table. Everyone was mingling, before The Dark Lord appeared. If he kept to his normal routine, he would take a moment to greet his followers separately before calling the meeting to order. It would give him the opportunity to mention speaking with him about his current situation.

As if on cue, he entered with trusted snake slithering by his feet. He went around the table as everyone stood and greeted him.

"Good Evening, Severus." He said in his reptilian style speech.

"Same to you, my lord." He bowed his head. "I was wondering if you may have moment later to speak privately with me?" Severus said trying to sound respectful and contrite as he could.

"Have some news to share?" Voldemort asked

"It's of a personal matter, but requires your input."

"Color me intrigued." He smiled at him, the image giving Severus goosebumps. "I will call for you after our proceedings."

"Thank you, you honor me." With another bow the dark wizard went on his way.

The meeting was fairly uneventful. But he did appreciate when two of his "brothers" were punished for a unsuccessful raid. He still couldn't understand why the hateful witch kept shooting stares in his direction. He didn't respond, but it did unnerved him to have her attention on him.

When they were dismissed, he stood awaiting his call, when Bellatrix made a bee-line for him.

"Well hello Snapey. You look different tonight. Less repugnant then usual. Almost like you are getting laid and have that after sex glow. But we both know that can't be. Who'd would be desperate enough for that?"

"Jealous, are you?" Was all he replied.

"Never! I don't much care for greasy know it alls with no sense of humor. But still.." she said looking him over.

"I have no need to let the likes of you touch my person." He looked at her with an evil smirk. "What's the matter Bella? Are the men your normally warm the sheets for, no longer interested? Shame, what would become of our resident Slag when she is no longer desired."

"Fuck you, Snape!" She said with an embarrassed blush forming.

"As I said, I am not interested." He inwardly smirked, when Voldemort called for him. Which caused the witch to threw daggers at him, with her eyes. As he strolled over toward the dark wizard.

"Severus, will you join me for a quick nip?" Severus's nodded and followed him into his den.

* * *

 **IPM**

"Now, that my interest is at its peak. May inquire why you needed an audience with me?" The snake like man asked. As soon as they settled themselves into the matches chairs near the fireplace.

"I have had an unfortunate situation thrust upon me. And because of the nature of it. I needed to inform you of it." Voldemort motioned with his hand for Severus to continue. "I have found myself unintentionally bonded to a veela. A student at the school that no one was aware of her lineage." This caused the dark wizard to sit forward in his seat. "I have yet to finalize the bond, but there is residual magic of hers within me. I believe she was being masked as a muggleborn by Dumbledore on purpose."

"Interesting. And how did find yourself in such a position? Why didn't you know of this witch prior?"

"I had a suspicion, but it wasn't confirmed until after the bid was struck." He composed himself. "She came upon me after my well deserved punishment the last time we met. She managed to save my life, but it came at the cost of us becoming bound to one another."

"She used ancient magic on you? How are you two bonded, if you haven't finalized?"

"Firstly, yes. Of which some her magic is residing in me until I can return it. And second, it can only be finalized through sexual intercourse. Which is why I haven't finalized."

The dark lord chuckled. "If it were any of my other followers, they would have gladly done it by now. But you and your morals. You mentioned needing to ask for my guidance. I do suspect you know _how_ to finalize the bond." He asked teasingly, irritating Severus.

"My lord, that wasn't the assistance I require." Inwardly cringing and the dark wizard chuckled "It's because the little chit now needs to be near me often, until I finalize it and even after to some extent. And would need to find away to explain her ever presence at my side."

"Without knowledge of who she is, it would be hard to help." Voldemort said with much anticipation.

"It's Potter's muggleborn." Voldemort huffed at Severus word choice. As his eyes dilated at the news, as if he grew great pleasure from the news.

"Cannot every bring yourself to call them what they are, can you?" He knew why Severus never used the slur and always mocked him for it. "However, this does make for a very interesting development." He steepled his spindly fingers by his mouth while he contemplated the situation. "I have heard, rather bothersomely that she is highly intelligent." Severus nodded his head, recalling all the tongue lashings Lucius had regularly received from the Dark Lord regarding Draco's less than stellar marks. "Would she be able to sit her NEWTS now and be done with her education?"

"I believe she could hold her own." Severus replied, surprised at compliment he paid the girl, as he contemplated his line of thinking.

"She could test out and still remain at the school."Voldemort said, sensing Severus's question. "While association with you may find her in a spot where she will become unpopular among her Gryffindor housemates. It would be prudent she remains there, as your apprentice." He gave him a lecherous smile. "She would be housed with you and work closely with you and you'll have immediate access to her, for any _bonding_ required." Severus shuttered at the way he said "bonding". Especially since he felt like a lech for what occurred earlier.

"It's a fascinating idea, but do you believe the Old Coot will allow for it to happen?"

Voldemort stood and walked over to a dusty The old bookcase and started to finger the spines of the books, looking for something. "You are my eyes and ears in that school, I'm sure you'll think of a way to spin the idea so the fool will see it as his grand idea." His pale, bony fingers stopped on a spine and then pulled the title from the shelf. "I wish to reward you, for not hiding your new little pet. One, by allowing you to keep her, she may be of some use to us later, especially if you can blind her with your _love_." Severus almost vomited at his tone and insinuation, but restrained himself. "And Two, this is a very interesting title on research on magical beings. Something like a journal then an actual book. But you may find something useful regarding your Veela."

* * *

 **IPM**

The image blurred away as the memory faded, Albus pulled his head from the pensive and looked at Potion's Professor. "How fantastic that Miss Granger's idea worked so well and he even gave us a great cover for her. She would be far more use to us as an adult then as a student. I'm fairly confident she'll sit the NEWTs and pass with close to perfect marks. We can tell the school that she wanted to learn more about potions because of her time _healing_ now wants to pursue a career as a healer."

"You don't need a mastery in Potions to become a healer." Severus said sardonically.

"Do you imagine _our_ Miss Granger not wanting to know how to personally brew the potions she would be administering. I think not. Actually it would almost be prudent to say she wants to master both." Severus just mumbled. Then Albus turned to look at his charge.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annoyed tone in Severus's voice was not missed.

"I was just trying to ascertain what Mrs. Lestrange was seeing in you. I mean you do look a bit more well rested." Severus took a slight step back as Albus took one forward. Severus afraid that his mentor would see the evidence of the snogging season still playing out in his features. He mentally rolled his eyes, at how quickly it had escalated and pondered what could have happened if he had not been interrupted by the sharp burning in left forearm. All these thoughts were kept locked away behind his most secure Occulmency walls.

"I took one of my sleeping potions last night, it was a trying day." Severus said dryly

Albus hummed a bit as if he wasn't convinced. "Possibly. But it does look like we will have to be cautious of the after effects of your interactions with Miss Granger." Severus became unnerved that it seemed like the wizard knew what had occurred earlier, as Albus sighed. "May I ask you a question?"

"You can, but how inclined I am to answer is yet to be determined." Severus's said curtly, but in reality he was just being extremely cautious.

"Do you still care what Tom thinks of you?" Severus threw the elder wizard a distressing stare.

"Am I not suppose to?" Severus asked warily.

"I don't mean as a Death Eater or as my spy, I mean as Severus." Severus posture straightened and began to look agitated. "Don't get defensive. I am merrily curious about some of your actions." He paused for a moment. "You've spent your whole life seeking acceptance from others. Having to give so much of yourself to gain it."

"No one has ever given me one hundred percent acceptance freely. I learned the hard way that you need to work to be accepted." Severus's said firmly

Albus pauses, stroking his beard before continuing. "Hermione has." Severus shuttered as he referred to the girl by her given name. "Her magic claimed you without question, and by her actions she herself has resolved to accept you." Severus scoffed. "She has never once bemoaned the situation or the bond."

"Because she has no other choice." He replied gruffly.

"You're right. But she could have been just as vocal as you have been regarding it. But she's only ever once shown any signs of distress against the pairing. I don't know the particulars, just what Irma has told me." Albus stared at the dark haired wizard. "In the long run, I want to see you, well happy."

"You must be growing senile in your old age, because I fully expect to not live out the war. My particular usefulness will run its course soon enough."

"Not if that little witch in your quarters has anything to say about it. I can tell you are fighting feelings for her, that you shan't. You'll need to accept this, finalize the bond and begin a life together. The sooner the better." Then he paused for a moment. "Did you return to quarters to inform the young lady of your safe return?"

"No, it is not my objective to return to sanctum before reporting to you."

"You need to return, now. She must be worried, this was only the second time she has had to witness a summons and I'm sure she must beside herself with worry."

"If she was as smart as she seems, she wouldn't be." But with that he got up and left. Taking that as his dismissal. He tried to stop thinking about the great pressure placed on him to have sex with a teenager. Even if obviously there would be some extent of passion in their exchanges, he still felt that at least their exchanges would be enjoyable. But the worst of it was that Albus could see that the bond had made it so that, of course he had feelings for her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He could feel the pains of attraction and admiration in his soul that he never wanted to experience ever again. Even if, there was no real gamble on whether or not it would be reciprocated, or as the muggles would call it. "A sure things."

* * *

 **IPM**

The second Hermione could function again she jumped and threw some floo powder into the hearth and called for Irma. "Irma can I please get you to come to Severus's quarters." She sounded a bit frantic, but hoped not so much that her mentor became worried herself.

Irma was quick to come through. "Is everything all right?" Hermione was so preoccupied with everything, that she hadn't noticed that Pince didn't come alone."

"Severus was summoned, I-I don't know…"

"It's alright, dear. Here, look who popped up again. Hermione noticed her ginger cat in the librarian's arms."

"Oh Crooks, I'm so glad. This is your new home, make yourself comfortable." Hermione removed him from Irma's hands, gave him a quick cuddle, and put him down so he could roam around the room, rubbing his head and body against any surface he could find. "Do you think he's ok?" Hermione finally asked after a bit.

"There are plenty of times where he returns unscathed. What you witnessed the night he returned broken, was rather uncommon." Irma said as she called for an elf for some tea. She went to the dinette to have them sit and chat but saw all manner of parchment spread across the table top.

"Sorry, I'm working on something." Hermione said bashfully as she moved everything out of the way.

Irma saw the nervousness that wracked the young witch as she tried clear the tabletop and start the tea. She flustered as she dropped things and stared at the familiar tea station, as if it perplexed her entirely. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Sit, girl." She said soothingly. As she magically put all the parchment on the ground in a neat stack. Then did the same to get the tea on. "Hermione. The lack of a bond between you two will continue to make you agitated like this when he is gone. I know you said your weren't going to put pressure on him. But I think there needs to be. You can't function while your ancestral magic is aching to find its mate."

"I know." Hermione said in the smallest voice possible. She looked up, into Irma's eyes. "I'm so worried." Pince, politely shushed her and set out the serve their tea. She let Hermione make her own to give her something to do.

They sat together in silence, while the librarian sipped her tea and Hermione played restlessly with hers. She noticed that the girl's familiar felt her distress and jumped up to her lap. Hermione instinctually, but aimlessly pet the cat's back. When it appeared he wouldn't return any time soon. Irma stood, to only startle Hermione. "Take care, stay up if you must. Try to relax, I know it may seem impossible. But he'll return, and with your magic still within him, take heart that it's still protecting him." Hermione nodded as the elder witch climbed back into the fireplace and vanished into the green flames.

Hermione gathered Crookshanks in her arms and carried him to the couch, to continue her vigil.

* * *

 **IPM**

Severus grumbled as Albus all but shoved him into the floo and sent him back to his own quarters. He scoffed at the thought of the girl anxiously awaiting his return. Once the magic delivered him back to his familiar sanctuary, as he walked out of the hearth and began to dust off the soot. When he was suddenly assaulted by a pair of small arms thrown around his neck and his face being peppered with frantic kisses.

He had to admit his affection starved side did enjoy being greeted as such. "I…was….so….worried." She said in between kisses. She pulled away but not releasing him, so she could assess his current state. He could see that she was standing on her toes to be able to reach him. He found it cute. Even though he would never vocalize such a ridiculous thought. He met her eyes and she said pleadingly "Please." She reached up again and kissed him, something inside made him want to comply with whatever she was going to ask of him.

"Please, what?" He asked, hearing the husky undertones that were creeping in from the unexpected intimacy.

"Finalize the bond." She said, her own voice sounding deeper with lust. She kissed him again, then pulled away. "I can't-I haven't felt so worried in my life. I was frantic with worry." She kissed him once again. His mind deduced that she was doing so to keep his interest in the conversation. And at present, he couldn't complain.

He could feel the emotions running off the girl. Fear, anxiousness, relief and most importantly lust. His mind was screaming at him to push her away. But everything else wanted to comply. And it appeared by his growing arousal, it looked as if his mind had lost the battle. He tried one last time to clear his mind and find reason. But in that moment the brazen hussy, nibbled on his lower lip and murmured again. "Please." His resolve crumbled and he stood to his full height pulling the tiny witch up. She quickly threw her legs around his waist and without much cognitive thought made his way into her bedroom, which was the closest.

He maneuvered himself to her bed and sat down, pulling her on to his lap. She moaned slightly, but didn't stop kissing him. A familiar sense of bravado came over him as he began to move her back and forth on his lap, having her feel him. And since she was wearing those thin pants, he knew she could most definitely feel him. She gasped at the sensation. He smirked as he broke the lip lock. "Are you sure you are ready for this, Granger?"

She almost missed the question as she was riding the waves of her arousal. She held his face in her hands "Just call me Hermione." Her own voice thick with passion. He bit a back a groan of approval. As they kissed again, with more fervor. While her nimble fingers tried to work away all the buttons on his robes. Once the layer was free, she huffed to find the next layer was buttoned all the way to his neck. He snickered at her frustration.

"You'll need to work for it." He said seductively. As she looked at him with new vigor. As if he placed upon her a challenge. He wasn't sure what made him want to tease her. He tried to explain it away as lack of blood supply to his brain. Severus couldn't help but notice she was biting her lower lip again as she focused on the task. It wasn't much longer until she reached the final layer, a plain undershirt. She eagerly made it too disappear from his body. Anxious to touch him, it seemed. The second her warm hands touched his flesh, it was like it awakened a sleeping beast within him. He got up, forcing Hermione to stand in front of him as he banished her clothes from her body. She gasped and tried to cover herself, in hopeless attempt at modesty. He chuckled darkly. "There is no hiding from me." He spun her quickly to the bed and gave her a slight nudge and then he pounced.

He wasn't sure if it was the haze of their bond or if she was simply blessed with all his favorite attributes. But whatever the case, he was beyond excited to map out every inch of her. Taking note of all the places that elicit a gasp or a moan. He felt powerful, unlike anything he had ever felt. The closer he brought her to her peak, the strong the sense of supreme power he felt. And while it had been years since he had brought pleasure to a woman orally. It appeared he hadn't lost his touch. As her demure gasps and moans were replaced with full on cries of passion.

While his entire being was buzzing with need to claim this witch, he couldn't help but be chivalrous and wait for her to come back to her sense to ask for consent.

"Wow." She said panting, she reached up and stroked his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"Are you sure you wish to continue, Miss Gr… Her-Hermione?"

"I have never wanted anything more." She replied. He could see the lust burning in her gaze. Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him again, to cement her need. That was when Severus stood up from the bed and removed his trousers. He watched Hermione as she watched him expose himself to her. Severus watched as her dilated irises seemed to grow even more, covering her chocolate brown eyes entirely, as she inadvertently licked her lips. Without asking she curiously reached forward and lightly touched his painfully erect member. Severus let out a loud hiss. She went to pull away, when he grabbed her wrist.

"That was a good hiss." He said through clenched teeth, fighting back his urges to moan. Hermione shyly smiled and began exploration of his manhood. She gasp when it jerked into her soft hand.

"Show me?" Hermione asked, boldly. Severus put his hand over hers and showed her how much pressure and how to stroke him. And as with everything she did she was a quick study. He allowed himself to enjoy sensation and closed his eyes. Her explorative movements became more bold as she started to increase the speed and pressure applied. And while Severus was enjoying the hand job. He was more excited for the main event. He stopped her hand, Hermione gave a small pout. Her expression read "why?"

"If you would want to go any further then you'll would need to stop." Severus chuckled at the confused look on her naïve face. He touched the side of her face and whispered "I'm not a young man."

He left his words floating in air as he gently nudged her back on the bed. He climbed over top of her. Before he did anything he looked into her eyes, seeking the last assurance that this was indeed what she wanted. She bit her lip nervously and nodded. He took everything slowly. Allowing her time to adjust. He could feel her magic intensify within him as they came together. Then he began to move, at first she didn't respond. He worried that he may have done things wrong for her to enjoy. When he all but stopped, she looked up at him with watery eyes. "Please… don't st-op." To his relief, she was restraining herself from calling out.

"Never silence yourself with me." He prodded and lifted her leg enough to change the angle, he closed his eyes in rapture as he felt himself go deeper inside. And gratefully she began to make sweet noises of appreciation. They egged him on, until he felt her body began to flutter with the impending release. He moved with more purpose until he felt her release. With great relief he allowed himself to finally finish, and soon he collapsed from exhaustion.

It wasn't a long rest, as shocking revelation struck Severus. The thrum of her magic, still resides within. He looked at the girl, no woman sprawled over the duvet completely oblivious. He stared hard at her until her eyes opened. She gave him a goofy smile, until she noticed the consternation in his face. "What's wrong?" She wondered if he didn't enjoy himself. And she began to feel self conscious.

"Care to explain, why your bloody magic hasn't returned to you?" He said tiredly. He wanted to sound more angry but was physically spent.

Hermione hummed slightly and completely impassively said. "I had wondered if it was required." She sat up, Severus eyed her beseeching her to continue "if it would be necessary for me to be in my ancestral form to complete the bond. I mean I hadn't come across anything for or against."

He scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed with annoyance. "And you didn't think to mention that before?"

"Prior to this, I was worried sick about your return, so excuse me for not knowing for certain."

Severus got up and picked up his robe, throwing it over his naked body and stormed out.

 **A/N: I want to apologize for the lateness of the this chapter. I kept going back and forth about the intimate encounter here at the end and if it was done too soon. I hope that it doesn't seem like it is, even if it wasn't the bonding that is required. Also this was a monster of chapter, so I will work on the next chapter, which may also be a bit shorter.**


	10. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Chapter** **10**

 **A** **Game** **of** **Cat** **and** **Mouse**

Sex has a way of clearing one's mind of all worries. Good sex, for him could do the trick for a couple of days, and great sex for even longer. Which must have made it the best vice Severus had. With his day to day life a horrid mess, when he discovered that he took after his father in more than his looks, he used sex to free himself from his own mind regularly.

At the tender age of 17, not long after he willing took the mark, Severus discovered that his father was something of a Lathario in his hay day. Rumors of Tobias' swagger and skills in the bedroom made him the talk of Cokeworth. It must have been what attracted Severus' foolhardy mother to him. A promise of a good time and a prize to nab up. But after a few years with his mother, he traded his vise of sex to liquor and became the worst kind of man. Astounded by the turn of events, Severus took his newly found admiration that came with being a death eater and in the muggle world, a new kind of self confidence he never had. Which if he was honest with himself now, was mostly bravado. He began taking partners, and built up his own reputation.

Armed with the knowledge that sex helped him feel free from his torturous school life, the pain of seeing his mother's terrible life choices, from remembering the things he had to do for the cause, and hole in his heart from the rejection of the only other person in the world he cared about. He claimed the title of a tramp like a badge of honor.

And much like any other vise, with each hit, it made him need more and more to free him from his pain. Especially as the years became longer and harder to bare. After his mother died, most likely at the hands of his father, he went on a bender in the Netherlands for six months. He took to smoking and sex wherever he could. And there was a long black out of time after Lily died. He honestly didn't know where he ended up or how many beds he laid in. Even now, when the expectations became too much for Severus he would find his freedom in between the legs of whore, muggle or magical, it mattered not. So as long as he could feel the wonderful nothingness that accompanied the act.

Tonight though, it was better then great. It was phenomenal. He felt nothing painful, just the bliss of pheromones and life altering sex. And the small niggle of regret for storming out on his, for all intended purposes, mate. It wasn't truly her fault that she didn't know she had to be in her ancestral form for the bond to be completed. In fact he was very eager to be alone and naked with her as such. But he wasn't ready for intimacy that was required for post coital relations. He had never cuddled the ones in the past, and while this situation was vastly different. It didn't lend him the ability to want to stay around. Then he felt like a heel, he knew this was her first experience. And that he was probably the only man that would ever touch her. And internally he enjoyed the possessiveness that came with that knowledge. But in that moment, alone in his room naked and smoking a cigarette, all he wanted to do was enjoy the bliss of freedom for however long he could hold on to it.

 **IPM**

At first light Hermione bounced from her bed, ran to the bathroom and showered. She could feel the unfamiliar aches in her lower regions, from the events of last night. As the warm water cascaded down her body, soothing away the achy muscles. She thought back on her evening and the emotional roller coaster that it was. The snogging session, the summons, the hours of complete terror and finally the relief of his return. Then there was the whole other beast of her amazing first sexual experience. She was slightly taken aback at his skill and the fact that during the whole experience he made her feel, well sexy. Something she, herself never thought of herself. And while she was mildly miffed at his reaction to the news about the magic, she fully expected the first time and maybe even the next few subsequent times they got to lay together, that he would quickly disappear. It didn't mean that it stung any less. She never pegged him as a snuggler. But she would have liked to have at least felt his body weight atop her a bit longer.

Hermione exited the shower and dressed and plaited her hair quickly. She was a woman on mission, things needed to change and quickly. Severus couldn't hide from her forever. But she needed to get her ducks in a row before she could finally get her magic back and begin to train with her newly awaken talent.

She ran to the floo, called out her destination. In a puff of green flames she vanished away.

Irma was just about to prepare her morning tea, when a whoosh came from her floo and flash of green, suddenly appeared. She was startled by her young ward falling on to the floor near the hearth. Hermione coughed a bit and got to her feet. Brushing away soot as she went over the still surprised Librarian.

"Morning Irma." Hermione said with a goofy grin

"Why, Hermione. What a lovely surprise." She didn't sound upset by the intrusion, but not terribly excited to see her so early, either. "I suspect everything was well with Severus when he returned?" Irma noticed the slight blush that bloomed on the young witch's face. "Is everything alright? I know last night, you were not in any state to chat." She saw Hermione's blush deepen and in the next few moments heard an explosive explanation of the whole night. Sans the more salacious details. The librarian felted a bit overwhelmed by the young woman's account and the dreamy look on her face as she recounted her leap into womanhood.

"And then he stormed off, because I hadn't know I needed to be ancestral form for us to complete the bond. I mean suspected, but had no way of knowing for sure."

"It seems rather like him, actually. Since he couldn't be mad at you about the events prior." Irma said gently, to which Hermione blushed again. "He decided to blame you for a lack there of knowledge."

"I actually fully expected him to run off, but now I fear it will take twice as long to get him to um return for another go." She said sheepishly. Hermione cleared her throat. "But I hadn't come to vomit my entire experience to you, but to ask you to teach me the summoning spell. Please, if am presented with another uh… opportunity, I want to make sure my bond is completed and magic restored."

"Perfectly understandable, dear." Pince lead the determined witch to the tome and opened to the page. "I also found this book." The matron raised her hand and wandlessly summoned a book to her hand. "It has some translations. Maybe you can use it to help you with your diction."

Hermione took the book graciously. "Thank you, this will be of much good use." She said with a large smile on her face. As the elder witch went back to morning routine, as she contemplated the long road ahead of her protégé.

 **IPM**

Hermione worked all day on getting the summoning spell down. The translation book came in more handy then Irma had originally planned because after (albeit difficult) Hermione managed to translate the whole spell and come up with a counter spell, it bothered her that she would be stuck in her ancestral form for hours after, especially if it was required of her to be just Hermione, shortly after needing to be Veela Hermione. The true difficult task was translating it back to the ancient language. But after a few failed tries managed it.

Once she returned to her quarters, she went back to working diligently on the pins. She wanted them ready by the time they finalized the bond. And as she stared at her notes. She was reminded of the conversation she had with Severus about the charm work. And something he said stuck out. " _Portkeys_ _are_ _are_ _essentially_ _a_ _locator_ _spell_ , _tapped_ _to_ _an_ _item_."

It was a genius idea, she scraped the work she was doing to reverse engineer the portkey charm and began working on locator charms. She found far more literature on how to manipulate those and soon found a promising path.

It would take her two weeks to have a working concept to apply to the pins. She just needed her magic back to add the intricate charm work. She didn't want to deplete the last of her personal magic, that she would need when she finally did need to awaken her Veela.

However now that she was ready, it had become increasingly harder to find the man in question. They lived in a single space, but she hardly saw him. She took to sleeping on the sofa in order to catch him coming or going. She naturally assumed he was using a disillusioning charm to get by her. Which she found chuckle worthy, that her full grown dark and intimidating Professor was hiding from her.

However as the days progressed, she became desperate for help, that she had an elf take a note to Professor McGonagall asking for her to join her for tea.

The tea set blinked into existence nice and hot, the two Gryffindors made their tea to their liking. Hermione had been trying to think of the best way to ask for the knowledgeable witch's help all day, and still wasn't sure. She was fiddling with her spoon when,

"Ok, dear. I know you didn't ask for me to just come by for tea. And considering your only concern at the moment is Severus and your absent magic. So I'm going to venture a guess that it has to do with that."

"Well, yes. You see, Prof…Sna…Severus and I made an attempt" Hermione's face flushed, feeling less inhibited then she did with Irma, explaining this to her Head of House "to return my magic a couple of weeks ago and well it wasn't successful. But I know how to fix the problem, but he's avoiding me."

"Unsuccessful?" There was an odd amuses look on McGonagall's face.

"We discovered I need to be in my Veela form in order to complete the bond and return my magic. So yes, it was unsuccessful in that manner." Hermione couldn't contain the blush any longer and turned her face in embarrassment.

"Oh I see." Then the elder started chuckle. "So he's hiding from you?"

"I believe he's disillusions himself to avoid me. Since I've been spending all my time in the common area to try and catch him and I never see him leave." This elicit a full on belly laugh from Minerva.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at his childish behavior. Because I can absolutely imagine him doing just that. For all of his serious demeanor, acts like a complete child if the situation warrants it."

"I guess I just wanted to see if you could help me figure out how to draw him out."

"Dearest did your mother ever tell you the quickest way to a man's heart?" Hermione just tilted her to the side in confusion. "Food, dear."

A dawning moment appeared on the younger witch's face. "Oh!" Then she frowned. "We have yet to have a real meal together, I don't know what kind of food he likes."

"Then it's a good thing you are talking to me, since I've known him for three decades and have had many meals with him." She saw her cub pout. "No need to look so hurt, he will come around. But I will let you in on his biggest secret." Minerva looked around and leaned in close to Hermione's ear. "He has an insatiable sweet tooth." Hermione giggled at the big bad potion master enjoying sugary sweets. "He particularly loves Sticky Toffee Pudding."

Hermione's face lit up. "Really? It was my father's favorite too. And every year for his birthday my mum would attempt to make it for him and it always came out wrong. But I know the recipe well. I'm sure I can make it."

Minerva smiled wide. "I am glad I was of assistance. I'm sure if you ask your elf for the ingredients, you can make it here in the kitchenette."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she got up and hugged McGonagall. "I will. I appreciate you coming to see. Hopefully, I will be able to venture from the dungeons soon."

McGonagall got up and winked at the young woman. _I_ _don't_ _doubt_ _it_. She thought to herself as she walked out of the Slytherin head of house's quarters and straight into said man's office. Throwing open the door in the fashion that would rival said man's own dramatic entrance and threw a hex at him, causing his tongue to swell up. When he stood to question/ berate her, she began to walk out the door. Then said over her shoulder. "Grow up man! And stop hiding from Hermione." And she strode out of the office with her head held high as she heard his muffled growls at her from down the hall. She laughed to herself as she continued away.


	11. One Delicious Surprise

**Chapter** **Eleven**

 **One** **delicious** **surprise**

The blasted witches in this school were becoming a damn problem. First being tackled by the librarian now the hex that took far too long to reverse by the the Lioness. He didn't even want to think about the one residing in his chambers. He thought he was being masterful in his avoidance of her. Despite the persistent pull of the parasitic magic wanting to return to her. And the lackluster bond between them made him crazy with want. Which was very inconvenient, especially when that little part of his mind reminded him that he could sate the problem by barging into the girl's, no woman's room. But he wasn't a brute, and certainly wasn't going to look that desperate.

Physically spent from having tried to counter the hex, non-verbally. All he wanted was return the comfort of his quarters. While he was irritated that witches were conversing behind his back, he wasn't ready to face the chit. Disillusioning himself and slowly walked into the room. Finding it surprising empty, _for_ _once_. He smirked as he dropped the charm and strolled through the room. When the enchanting smell of his most favorite dessert wafted around him like a pleasant fog. He quickly found its source on the dining table. With a small note.

" _ **Severus**_ ,

 ** _I_** **_had_** **_a_** **_small_** **_hankering_** **_for_** **_something_** **_decadent_** , **_so_** **_I_** **_made_** **_some_** **_pudding_**. **_But_** **_it_** **_seemed_** **_rather_** **_remiss_** **_to_** **_make_** **_only_** **_for_** **_myself_**. **_So_** **_I_** **_made_** **_you_** **_one_**. **_I_** **_hope_** **_you_** **_like_** **_sweets_**.

 ** _Enjoy_** ,

 ** _Hermione_** "

The suspicious side of him wondered if there was something underhanded about the seemingly innocent offering. After running a quick check to see if it was tampered with, but only finding it just as it seemed. He growled at the notion that Minerva had spilled his secret regarding the dessert. But just at the site of it, made his mouth water. And he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he sat at the table and enjoyed the scrumptious treat. He had to admit it was made even better than the ones the elves made on occasion.

After eating his full. He cleaned up and decided that he would retire early. He walked into his private room, to a site that made his mouth water even more than dessert he just consumed.

 **IPM**

Hermione spent the rest of evening making the dessert. She was proud of the finished product. Then she penned her quick, seemingly innocent note and went to the bathroom to clean herself up and change. She had a plan, and she was using all her Gryffindor determination to see it through.

Looking through her wardrobe she found what she was looking for. A long discarded slip dress she bought last summer, while she never felt comfortable wearing the skimpy dress, regardless of the fact that it was a current fashion staple, she never felt pretty enough for it. Except for today.

Finding the pale blue silky dress and put it on. She then quickly padded across the common area to his bedroom. Having never been in the room, minus once when her curious mind forced her to walk in, just to see. She remembered being mildly disappointed that it looked like a normal bedroom. Not truly knowing what she expected to find. But knew that it appeared rather commonplace for someone as complex as the Head of Slytherin.

She walked into the room. And quickly realized she had no aptitude on the art of seduction. She ran through a multitude of places to stand, sit or even lay to try and entice the man. All in which made her feel bashful. Then the shocking realization occurred. _I_ _have_ _no_ _idea_ _what_ _I'm_ _doing_! And in that moment she looked down at herself and how she dressed, _Am_ _I_ _trying_ _too_ _hard_? And in that same moment she almost decided to forgo the whole plan. But she heard the door open. She all at once stopped breathing as her heart rate sped up. She peeked out the door to see him inspect her gift and then begin to enjoy it with much gusto. Something in his face, as he found pleasure in the sweet, renewed her desire and she found herself murmur the incantation transforming her into the far more gorgeous and confident version of herself.

Then she heard him leave the table and clean up. She heard the heavy steps of his boots as he hummed in satisfaction as he walked toward his room. She snickered at him being so carefree for a moment. Then she felt a rage of panic rise in her as she realized there was no turning back now. Her ancestral side tried to calm her, with endorphins and a sensation of want. It seemed to work, especially as he entered the room and laid his eyes on her in all of her glory.

Hermione in her whole life, never experienced anyone looking at her the way Severus did at that moment. It was mix of hunger, desire, awe and reverence. She felt herself give him a playful smile. And feeling a bit more in control this time, asked "Will you come to me?" Hermione loved the lyrical version of her voice as she summoned him to her.

He nodded, completely dumbstruck as he walked forward. He looked as if he wanted to speak, but after a moment of opening and closing his mouth. He cleared his throat. "May I?" Was all he managed to croak out. His hand was moving toward her face, as if he wanted to caress her face.

"If you are willing to finalize our bond, then you may touch me as you wish." Hermione blushed as she realized what she had said. But had no time to dwell as he let his hands begin to roam from her face and down. His lips crashed down onto hers. She could taste the sweetness of the dessert he consumed. She softly moaned against his lips as his hands roamed her body. He broke their intense kiss and stared into her lavender eyes. "Do you prefer this form, devoted one?" Hermione heard herself ask, it was what she was most curious about but felt the most insecure about asking. Her ancestral side didn't seem to care for her lack of self esteem.

He didn't answer right away he just stared at her. Inside herself she was fidgeting with nervousness, even if physically she didn't let on. "I see no difference." Hermione felt a flinch at the familiar words he used, her mind whirled to the time not so long ago when he said it about her teeth. However this time it wasn't said with malice intent. But with affection as he let his hands softly touch her face and that gesture alone gave her the boost she needed to make sure her prey didn't get away.

She quickly went to work of removing his clothing, he helped some, but mostly let her do it. Once he was down to his boxers, she felt far less under dressed. He went to remove her dress and they instantly realized there was a slight issue with it. Her wings. While she dressed as normal Hermione, when she transformed she hadn't taken them into account. The magical appendages pierced through the silky fabric, she frowned about realizing the little dress was to be ruined. She turned around. "You will need to remove it entirely." She felt the tip of his wand against her back and felt him sever the material. She watched it flutter to the floor and she turned around to look at him as he surveyed her form.

She could see the hunger for her in his eyes. She almost felt unworthy of his appreciation of her. But she was a woman on a mission, she wanted three things. Him, her magic back and to cement their bond. She guided him to the bed and pushed him into the seated position on the edge of the bed. He watched her try to decide what she wanted him to do.

"Do you wish for me to lay down?" He asked, Hermione nodded and he made his way the head of his bed and waited he watched the beautiful woman crawl toward, much like a lioness on the hunt. And he was oh so happy the he was what she stalking. He let out a small groan as her hands skimmed his thighs. He could see her inexperience as he watched as she flounder with how to proceed. But was intensely glad, when she managed to vanish away the last of his clothing. She moved higher and straddled his waist. He found that he was far too excited, for the so little she had done to arouse him. But he was ready for things to pick up. So he grabbed her hips and began to rub his length against her cleft, not penetrating just sliding against one another. He watched as she threw her head back at the sensation and felt her soft wavy hair brush his thighs. He bit back his moans at the visual and physical stimulation. Wanting to instead watch her.

It didn't take long for either of them to want more. So Severus moved her hips up and position her, it a glorious moment when they joined. He guided her until she found her own momentum. Then watched as she rode him, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever had. Her young perky body bounced and moved in perfect harmony and her siren voice called out in pleasure. He was being honest when he said he couldn't see a difference between Hermione the witch and Hermione the Veela. In his minds eye she was just Hermione, his Hermione.

They both could feel the magic between them as they began to crest. Severus felt the tell tale shutters of her body reaching her peak as he tentatively held back his own release, to await hers. Not wanting to chance the fact that she didn't come, be part of her still being without her magic. When it did, their magic joined and exploded around them. The shockwaves of their combined magic was felt throughout the castle. And if the school was awake, the inhabitants would have felt a strong wave of euphoria wash over them for a moment.

Somewhere in the castle knowing smiles graced the faces of the senior staff who knew why they felt the strong pulse of magic run through the castle. While Hermione and Severus completed the bond and she collapsed in boneless sated lump on his chest. At some point, Hermione rolled off of Severus and to his side. He came back to reality before she did and he looked upon her with new eyes, he was mated to her. She was all his, something that he couldn't truly say about anything, it flooded him with a strong sense of possessiveness. And in that moment he swore he would protect what they were with everything he had. He knew that Hermione would not be the kind of woman to push him away if he said or did something stupid, but would make his life hell for awhile before allowing him back into her arms.

His mind reeled as he watched the spell dissipate and saw the wild mane of her hair return, he wanted to look into her real eyes for confirmation that it was all real. Even if he knew she was resting. In his mind he said open your eyes. And suddenly she did. She gasped as she realized at the same time as he did that it wasn't spoken, but the connection was in their minds. They would need to deal with that, but not then. Not after having another amazing go, and becoming mates. It was night to enjoy each other.

 **IPM**

Severus awoke some time later to an empty bed. He grumbled as he reached over and felt that the previously occupied spot was still a little warm. Then he heard a scrapping sound, a familiar sound of chair being dragged on the stone floor and a silent curse at the noise. He chuckled as he got up, summoned his transfigured towel robe, walked out his room only to be greeted with the sight of his mate wear a warm dressing gown sitting at his table with glass of milk and small dish with biscuits on it. He moved closer, allowing her to know he was present. She smiled at him as she broke the biscuit and began to lower it into the cup of milk.

"What kind of atrocity are you committing?"

"None of the sort. I was feeling a bit peakish, so I decided to take enjoy a nice snack." She responded withna soft smile.

"Why does appear you are going to submerge that biscuit in your drink?" Sounding like he was personally offended.

"Because that's exactly as I am planning to do." She paused and looked at him. "Wait, are you telling me you've never dunked your biscuits in your milk before?"

"Most certainly not! I do not believe I've ever felt like ruining my glass of milk with bits of soggy biscuit or consume mushy confections."

Hermione giggled. "You truly have lived a terrible life." She got up and filled another glass of milk and invited him to sit with her. When he did she pushed the plate of biscuits at him. He watched as she demonstrated how she broke it apart and tilted her glass some, so the milk would be closer to the rim. Observed her dip the cookie into the liquid for only a second just enough to moisten it and then brought it to her mouth to eat. Combined with watching her lips and the blissful nostalgic look that crossed her face as she enjoyed the treat, sent another strong feeling of yearning through him. For a moment, Hermione intake of breath increased, as she must have felt his own arousal spike. She stared at him as he ignored the current buzz in his veins and reached for a biscuit. He had done just as she had. Broke the treat and tilted the cup. But he must have been too zealous and split a bit on the table. And his first attempt he left the cookie in too long and broke off and floated in sea of milk. The second attempt he mastered it and enjoyed the treat. Not terrible, maybe better with a different type of biscuit. He mused. Then she looked at him with genuine smile and nodded.

"I prefer the ones with chocolate on the bottom." She answered. As she took the glass back up her lips.

"You are truly going to drink, despite all the biscuit bits floating in it?"

"Yes. It taste like the milk left over after eating cereal. You do know what that's like, yes?" She asked in slight mock voice.

"Yes." He drawled. A memory flashed of him in his youth enjoying the milk at the bottom, as his mother scolded him for slurping. He shook his head and looked at his own cup, and tried not to be put off by the piece of biscuit that he ruined. He took an adventurous sip and she was right it was very much like the cereal milk.

He was considering which biscuits he would like to try, when he was suddenly pulled into a memory. It was slight jarring, even for him as a Legilimens. He saw a very young Hermione, her hair seemed to be bigger than her. He watched as she grabbed a box of sugary cereal and poured far too much into a bowl and then dumped equally too much milk. Then went to discard the cereal. He heard her mother scold her for trying to throw the cereal away again. To which the woman watched her daughter eat the entire bowl. That was when the memory blurred away and he was back in the present. He looked over at his mate, whom was looking down with embarrassment. "I have a thing for sweets. I think it was in-spite of my parents, as dentists. My thought was if messed my teeth up they could just fix them." She offered

He smirked at her and reached into her lap and grasped on of her hand. She looked up at him. "I suspect you know my affinity for sweets." She smiled warmly at him. But the slight touch had lit a fire in his libido. He stood and scooped her out of the chair, she squealed in surprise. "But it appears I hunger for a different kind of sweet." He said in a sultry tone and carried her off to the bedroom.

 **IPM**

The next morning Hermione couldn't stop looking over at her now mate as he slept. She could feel a completeness that she had never felt before. With her magic and now with the man beside her. She also realized that she was smiling like a loon. If someone earlier this year had said that she would be mated to the potion master and excited about it she would have thought they were in need of a long stay in the Janus Thickey Ward. As she mused over her current life, her mate groaned at her busy mind pulled her into an embrace, possibly to make her go back to sleep.

But her mind wouldn't shut up, she replayed the entire occurrence after their little midnight snack. How now that they are mates, they could feel and hear each other's thoughts when close proximity. The intensity of his arousal and desire for her made her blush, experiencing things from his end was a whole new experience. She realized that he was very skilled in sex and that even to him what they had it was more, just more.

The part that she was currently fixated on was at the end of the encounter her growled out "Mine." It felt primal and absolutely possessive, and yet it didn't bother her. In fact she felt a thrill from someone wanting her so badly.

"If you don't go back to sleep, you'll have to pay the consequences." Severus murmured sleepily from beside her. Hermione smiled and scooted closer into him. And tried to turn off her over stimulated mind. But the moment he roared out "Mine" made its way back to the forefront of her mind. "You were warned." He said as ground his hips into her backside and she gasped to find that he was so very ready for more. Since neither had dressed after their last bout, he simply lifted her leg up and tilted her forward some and entered her from behind. They both groaned at the feeling of being united once more. As he thrusted into her body, his hand let go of her hip and started to fondle her breast. She sighed at the sensation, she never knew she was so sensitive there. But he did , he seem to know all the spots that made her squirm and shiver, which made having sex amazing. And soon their vigorous exploit ended and they fell back into a fatigued slumber.

 **A/N: I do want to apologize for the lateness of this update. It was all but written after the last update, minus the ending. But my business is seasonal based and was a bit busy for me to finish and upload. I am not giving up on this story. It's one of my most ambitious, but I did start writing another Snamoine fic at the same times as this one and was wondering if you all would like me to add it and update slowly, especially in leu of long periods in this one? Let me know.**

 **Hope you all had a great holiday season!**


	12. It's Time, Time to Get Rolling

**Chapter Twelve**

 **It's time, time to get rolling**

 **A/N: Italized words are flashbacks in this chapter. Just so you aren't comfused.**

"It's done." Hermione said softly but triumphantly. She knew her charm work was sound, she could feel the magic coursing through the pins. She was glad to have this item off her list of things. Without her magic residing within Severus, she was constantly worried about his safety.

 **A LITTLE OVER A MONTH EARLIER**

 _Severus had been called to the dark lord, the first time since they completed the bond. She was terrified, but knew she could feel if something happened. But it made her eager to complete the pins. Upon his return Severus looked worried but no worst for the wear._

 _"Oh thank Merlin you are back." Hermione said as she began to fuss over her mate._

 _"I'm fine, witch. Cease your pawing at my person." He said gruffly, but he did sigh loudly as he fell into his chair in the sitting area. "He has expressed an increasing interest in meeting you." Hermione felt a fleeting sensation of fear, whether it was his or her she couldn't be certain. "I bought us time, as I said you were focusing on completing your N.E. . But I'm fairly certain once that is completed, he won't allow for any more excuses." He scrubbed his hand over his face is a mix of exhaustion and worry. Hermione who was standing behind his chair, made her way to stand in front of him and knelt on the floor. Placing her hands on top of his that were resting on his thighs._

 _"We knew this was going to happen. I can understand your…" She looked for the right word. "trepidation. But we can handle this. I will have more control of my magic and we will be more evenly matched."_

 _Severus groaned as he pulled the witch up from the floor and into his lap. "You are far more optimistic then is reasonably necessary."_

 _Hermione turned so she was straddling his thighs and gently rubs her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. "We both can't be a walking billboard for dread." He scoffed at her. "I will do everything in power keep myself and of course you safe."_

 _He through her a glare. "Witch, I've been taking care of myself longer than you've been alive."_

 _"Yes, and you've done a mediocre job, at best." She said teasingly as she leapt off his lap and ran away from him, laughing as she ran to her room and warded it._

* * *

"Never again. The pins will see to that." She proclaimed to herself. No more needless worry. She would know if he was hurt or in need of her aid. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her.

When Severus finally returned to his quarters she was basically bouncing. "What is it? You haven't been this perky since the day you started training with Irma."

"They're complete. Minus the testing for transporting, which I was hoping we could do tonight. But…they're ready." She said with the largest of smiles as she handed him his house crest. "And you remember the code, yes?"

"Of course I do, I may be older than you by more than a decade, doesn't make me senile." Hermione threw him a sour look that caused him to sigh exasperatedly. "one for immediate aid needed to five for a rather bothersome supper."

"That hardly seems like it would need registering."

"Then you haven't been to one of his suppers. There are plenty of times I wanted to just off myself." Hermione rolled her eyes as Severus marked on the pin.

She felt it vibrate and looked down "A three?"

"Yes I am always wary of you in your excitable state. Rouge magic." He said with smirk.

"Oh stop it!" Hermione replied as she playfully smacked his arm. He immediately scribbled on the pin. And she looked at the pin. "A two?!"

"Yes, I am fearful for my life. I've just been assaulted." He said with the straightest of faces. Causing Hermione to fall into a full range of giggles. He waited for her to finish her outburst. "If you have composed yourself, I do believe you said something about testing?"

Hermione still slightly winded from her laughing episode nodded. "I was hoping you would step out somewhere on the grounds tonight and active it so I can come to you. If it works then I can sleep easier at night." She said with slight color seeping onto her cheeks. Admitting to him that her ever present worry for his safety kept her awake at night was completely accidental and hope it didn't make him uncomfortable. He simply nodded and made for the door.

"All I need to do is draw the number one and it will activate the beacon on yours?"

"Yes, it will let me know and fingers crossed transport me to your location." She was wondering if she would need to tinker with it to include the number 2 since then if he was hurt but not gravely, she could still get to him immediately. She was going to ask him, but he had already left.

While she waited for him to summon her, she thought back to the day after they became mates.

 _Hermione in all her excitement and rush of magical energy awoke early, despite Severus' displeasure. She felt him grab a hold of her, to keep her in the bed. But she was so eager to get up and go see Irma. Her magic was back and she wanted to finally see all it was capable of. Once she got up she noticed that he didn't stir again. She smiled at the thought that he needed the rest more than she did. She went back to her room grabbed everything she needed to for the day and ran to the shower._

 _Once she dried she looked at herself. Trying to determine if she looked different. More mature or magical. But she was still greeted by the same ol' Hermione. Except she was now a mated woman. While marriage was also binding this was something more. She dressed and ran back to Severus' room. Pecked him on the cheek and left._

 _Once she was through the floo and into the familiar sitting room of her mentor. She found that she wasn't a surprise guest this morning as she had been the previous time. Irma awaited her with a knowing smile and tea._

 _"Sit, dear." Irma invited. Hermione did and made up her tea._

 _"How did you know I was going to come by?"_

 _"Hermione, there was a grand display of euphoric magic that washed over the castle late last night. And since I'm in tuned to your magical signature, I knew what occurred." Hermione's faced paled in horror._

 _"Everyone felt it?!" She screeched._

 _"This morning there were a couple of professors who brought the phenomenon up to the headmaster attention, he simply wrote it off as a strange occurrence and disregarded it."_

 _Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief, while her cheeks flamed with embarrassment over the knowledge that everyone felt the moment her and Severus cemented their bond._

 _"Don't fret dear, outside of those aware of yours and Severus' relationship is none the wiser as to why they felt the magic. Now that if I my assumption is correct, you are in full capacity if your magic and are ready to claim your skills?"_

 _"Yes." Hermione all but squealed._

Her replaying of the day ended when she could feel the pin activate. A huge grin broke across her face as she saw the number one appear on her pin face. She took a deep breath as she held her wand over it and tapped gentle.

A familiar feeling of being sucked in by a straw from your belly, as she was transported, much like apparition. But unlike it she had no idea where she was headed. All she did was focus on Severus, pray that it would be more than enough to not splinch herself. When she arrived, she found herself outside. Due to the dense amount of trees surrounding her. He must have chosen a spot in the Forbidden Forest. A great spot, close to the castle that if it didn't work perfectly he get her back to the castle. But far enough away to limit their visual and sound.

Hermione examined her body for any chance of splinching. She was so happy she arrived in one piece. She then moved her eyes around the site to see if she could see Severus. Unfortunately it was dark. She pulled out her wand and cast Lumos. The light from her wand caused her stumble in surprise. She heard chuckling from behind her. As she turned she could see her mate walking out from behind a tree. Hermione screeched in delight and without warning she threw herself into his arms. Toppling them both to the forest floor. "It worked! It really worked!" She said in between kissing random spots on his face.

He held her face for moment to stare into her eyes. "Was there any doubt?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat. They'd come so far from the days where he belittled her "know-it-all-ness" to him appreciating and praising her for her skills.

"There were many variables that I couldn't take into account. Was I close to where you were standing when you activated the pin?" She asked with her serious study face.

"Fairly yes. If you were to find me incapacitated, I'm certain it would be spot on." Hermione smiled again as she sat up over him. Now she was completely straddling his hips. She wasn't trying to be in any ways seductive. But as the two of them had found through their bond, it didn't take much for her mate to hunger for her. Her eye widened as she felt the tell-tale signs of his arousal. She gasped when he steadied her hips with his hands and then slowly moved her back and forth. He moaned as he moved her. She tried to stifle her own sounds of pleasure. "I don't… know… if this is…. wise." She said breathlessly. But it was lie, she just was unsure if she was the type to have sex outside, all she knew was that she was getting to the point where she was too worked up to function.

"I believe it is and also very necessary." It didn't take long for him to remove the obstructing articles of clothing. And to guide his mate atop him and inside. There was collective low groan of pleasure from both of them. They lost themselves in their act and ended in glorious bliss. Where Hermione collapsed on his chest. "And now that you've attended to my needs. We can return to the castle."

Hermione flushed at his words. "That is absolutely NOT the purpose for the pins, Severus!" He removed his mate from his body and returned her clothing to her. He did all this without commenting, but wore a smug smile. After Hermione was dressed, she sat on a rock nearby and slightly pouting.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just realized this has been the first time I've been outside since the night… I found you." She shuddered at the image of her mate dying in her arms.

"I hadn't considered that when I chose the location. Would you care to take walk?" Severus couldn't help smiling when he saw Hermione's face beam at his suggestion.

"Yes, I would love that." Severus went help her stand, something Hermione learned early in their complicated relationship was Severus was extremely chivalrous in most aspects when it came to her, minus during shag sessions. Sometimes he could be very adventurous, she blushed at the thought. But even then he would make sure not to push her too far. He offered her his arm and walked them off in to a unknown direction. He lit his wand to help them guide there way. "Where are we going?" Her curious mind couldn't help itself.

"I have a spot near here that I like to forge for ingredients in. After proving myself to the centaurs that I was a friend and not foe they allow me to venture into this part of the territory."

"You've become pack with the Centaurs?" She said in awe.

"I suppose that's a way to see it. I bring to them carefully constructed elixirs for common illness and they allow me to forge. I am unsure their protection would allowed to me if I were ever in need." He looked at her as she mused over this bit news.

"Do you think I could speak with them?"

"Whatever for?" He looked slightly alarmed by the question.

"We are at war Severus, I wonder if I could use my new status as a Full Blooded Veela to arrange an alliance with them. Even build up our numbers.

"One day you will let me look into the complicated web that is your mind." He said.

"One day, when my mind isn't so necessary for strategy." She said with a playful wink.

* * *

 _Hermione remembered when Severus asked to use legilimens in her. They had been enjoying dinner together when he kept looking at her as she would stop eating and pick up a piece of parchment she left next to her at all times and scribbled a quick note and put it down. After the fifth such event in less than ten minutes_

 _"I would be fascinated to look in your mind to see how you can function with the ever present stream of thoughts flowing from it."_

 _Hermione stared up at him, startled by him breaking her train of thought. She took a bit at the diced potatoes on her plate. "I'm surprised you haven't already." She said matter-of-factly._

 _"Contrary to popular opinion I don't just go into peoples minds Willy Nilly."_

 _Hermione cracked up. "I can't imagine you doing **anything** Willy Nilly." Severus' only response was to roll his eyes at her. "Seriously though, I'm actually surprised you haven't done so or at least asked before."_

 _"It's an unpleasant experience for all involved, from my experience. I haven't wanted to subject you to it. If not completely necessary."_

 _"It's sounds just delightful." Hermione responded dryly. "Well at the present moment I guess I'm going to keep the enigma that's my mind a haunting secret for a while longer."_

 _"One day, Hermione. One day."_

* * *

The pair made it to an open meadow, filled with an eclectic collection plants. She could see why her mate was attracted to the space. It was peaceful and in the daylight might actually be beautiful.

"I know it's not anything spectacular. But I find it very serene and different scents can be intoxicating."

"Are you crazy? This place is beautiful. In fact I may use this place as an apparition point in the future if it's outside the wards."

"Are you expecting to leave the castle for any reason, only to return?" He had plans on top of plans for their survival, especially if the war turned not in their favor. But returning to the castle was not in any of them.

"Severus, we will have colleagues and friends here fighting. If need be I would love to have a way to get to the castle that's not normal access point. Maybe even use this location as waypoint to escape with our numbers if we need to. Even more reason for me to try and befriend the centaurs."

Severus grabbed his mate and looked deep into her eyes. "Curse your Gryffindor tenacity." He proclaimed before he brought her into a breathtaking kiss. "I will try and get in contact with the centaurs soon."

"Thank you, devoted one." She said in a whisper lyrical voice, she felt him shudder at the tone of her voice.

"Anything for you, guardian." He felt himself say.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi all I hope you enjoyed this one. I had some plot issues I needed to get out of the way here. If things seem too complicated let me know. Hermione and Severus are going to have some conflicting opinions on the war, but the overall point is to win.**

 **A second note. This lovely fic is going to go a bit without an update. A very short hiatus, due to a Valentines themed fic I want to finish writing and post by Valentine's day. I started it last year but it wasn't any where near ready to post. So I need some time to focus on that fic and post it. I hope you all understand and know I'm not abandoning I Pledge Myself.**


	13. Reunited and feels… ok, I guess

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Reunited and feels… ok, I guess**

Severus hated this. Sure he understood, but hated it nonetheless. He paced frantically in the headmaster's office, to where he was banished for the duration.

"Please, Severus you are going to wear down a path on that very old rug." The voice of the only other occupant of the room. Severus threw him a scalding look. "Are you truly that worried about how this will go? Surely you are underestimating Hermione's ability to handle them."

"I'm not worried about her safety, just don't want them anywhere near her. Being told I couldn't accompany her was…." Severus paused, not wanting to finish his wayward thought.

"And as it is expected, from a mate. From what I've gathered it makes the most sense that she handle this particular situation without you glaring at them." The elder wizard replied. Severus simple snorted and plopped into the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. "Tea?"

"Fire whiskey seems more appropriate, but seeing the hour." Albus summoned both the decanter and the tea pot and poured Severus a cup and spiked it. Which the dark haired wizard appreciated. He took a deep sip and placed his hand over his house crest, hoping it would still be cool to the touch. If it warmed up he would be up and out of the room in a instant. "I swear if they upset her in any way. I'm going to give them the most heinous of detentions."

"I would expect no less." Albus replied as he took a sip of his tea, watching his charge with new eyes.

The room was silent for half an hour when the floo activated and a very exhausted looking Hermoine came through and saw the crystal decanter on the desk. Without prompting, grabbed it and poured herself a shot and threw it back. She instantly regretted it as she began to cough as it burned down her throat. Not really caring about decorum. She finds her mate watching her with an amused look as she falls into his lap.

"And am I to assume it went alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"It went. They don't hate me. But I knew there would be some backlash, it was just a bit more emotionally draining then I had expected." Hermione replied tiredly and slightly muffled from where her head rested, cradled on Severus' shoulder.

"Care to share?" Was all Severus could manage, feeling more complete with the witch in his arms.

"In a bit. I just need a moment to collect myself." Both wizards gave her the time she needed before she allowed them to extract the memory. They took the memory to peruse and Hermione grabbed Severus' arm before he plunged in. "The stuff with Ron, don't let it bother you. I'm yours and you are mine. There is no changing that." She knew he would not find their conversation favorable, so she chose to remind him of his place with her. She gave him a kiss and pointed for him to go on.

 **IPM**

To keep up with the rouse that Hermione had been ill. They arranged her reuniting with her boys in the hospital wing. They had set up a bed and curtain that wrapped around the whole space with a Notice-me-not charm placed, so that if they had anything to say about her not being there they could easily explain that away. She sat up in the bed, feeling rather foolish. But decided it would be the best for the start of the conversation. Soon enough she could hear their arrival and then for the first time in months she saw her two very best friends. The boys ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hermione!" They greeted her in unison. She felt herself tear up at their elation at seeing her.

"We've been utterly bonkers without you." Harry said into her hair while still awkwardly hugging her from the side.

"My marks have been terrible." Ron quipped, humorously. They all laughed. And soon enough she could see they felt a difference about being around her. It slightly broke her heart.

"Are, are you ok?" Harry asked, sounding so unsure. "I mean you seem different."

Hermione nodded as she watched Ron, whom looked completely confused and lost. "Yes, much better. Actually, I've been better for a bit. I just needed some time to gather myself before coming back." It wasn't a lie, just a vague response. "Ron, are you alright?" She had to ask, he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm… it's just… you know I don't know." He scratched the back of his head, his face reading perplexed.

"I think I need to explain somethings. Sit." She said pointing to the chairs near her bedside. "Firstly, the reason I was out of school was not because of an illness. It was because of magical depletion." Both boys looked at each other looking rather upset and unsure.

"How?" Harry asked.

"The answer to that is a bit long. And I need you all to promise not to interrupt while I'm explaining." She looked at them, expectingly.

"I promise." Harry answered.

"Yeah, I promise too." Ron chimed, he looked the most interested in the reply.

"So the night I over heard your conversation has been something that has bothered me a lot while I've been away. And I want to say I'm sorry to both of you. Probably all of this may not have happened if I hadn't been avoiding you. But since it has, I'm not going to say I'm entirely upset with the turn of events." She paused for a moment. Glad to see the boys not try and respond about the awkward night. "Ok, I was taking a long route around on patrol and came across an injured Se..Professor Snape." She had to correct herself, so unaccustomed to saying his title as of late. And to give the boys a warning to not say anything negative against the potions professor, as were their typical response. "I called for help and tried to help him until someone came to assist. Before he lost consciousness, he said something to me that set off an entire chain of life changing events." She got off the bed and looked at the boys and took a deep breath. "I found out that I'm a full Veela."

"Veela? Like Fleur?" Ron asked

"Yeah, well kind of. There appears to be a few different types of Veelas and while we both are both Veelas. We aren't from the same family line. So to speak."

"But your muggleborn." Ron stated. Hermione rolled her eyes and then glanced at Harry who looked so perplexed.

"Well, a short summary of Veelas is needed for you both. A Veela by nature is a protector, and when she finds a person to use her magic on she will defend them with all she has. My family line of Veelas, according to things I have read, states that they would find a mate among those who are of the most need of protection. Once in their relationship, whenever her mate requires aid, she would give her magic to help him. And in return, when he was able, he would return it to her. We believe that my Veela ancestor died while vulnerable and her magic laid dormant in her mate until his bloodline produced an female heir. I, being the first female in my father's family for generations meant I was the recipient."

Harry's eyes sparked as all the pieces fell into place. "You said your magic was depleted. So that means you found a mate and helped him. Snape?"

"Yes. He was literally dying in my arms as I waited for anyone to come to his aid. He somehow awoken my magic and it surged to heal and protect him. It was miraculous, but also traumatic."

"How did you get your magic back? Or did you?" Harry asked.

"We completed our bond and now I have my magic restored. It took some time to do because of the nature of how the bond needed to be established. As you would expect, Professor Snape was none to pleased to have to form a bond with a student."

"What kind of bond?" Ron finally responded. She wasn't sure if he had grasped the entire situation as Harry had, since he wasn't becoming violently angry yet.

"A physical bond." And with those words, she watched as Ron spiraled. Harry looked a little green at the admission. She waited for them to reach the point where they were no longer listening to call upon her form. Sang the incantation and watched as they quieted and stared at her, jaws dropped. "You will speak no ill-will against my chosen mate. He is as much a part of me as I am him now."

"Her-Hermione?" Harry stuttered.

"Blimey. You've got wings." Ron said in awe. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am going to return to my normal form and want you to go back to listening, alright?" Her lyrical voice asked and the boys nodded their heads in sync. She whispered the canceling incantation and felt her body shift back. "Now that I've got your attention. Back to the matter at hand. The magic within me chose a person in need of real magical intervention. I think it was trying to connect with you." She looked at Harry. "It seems to be the only reason I was desperate for your friendship for so long first year. But things may have, I don't know, not been extreme enough to be called forth. It would also explain why I always had male friends. Since my Veela magic probably bothered females. But since discovering this new part of my magic, I have been training to control my magic. Which is probably why you two feel different around me now. I'm not running wild with my magic. It's controlled now." There was silence. Neither of them had anything to say. It was a lot to take in and she could understand that. But there was more to discuss. "Because of the nature of my relationship, I have to conclude my education here at Hogwarts."

This got a reaction from Ron. "That bloody git is making you drop out."

Hermione had to take a deep breath to calm down her ancestral nature to protect her mate. "No, Ron. That bloody git has been helping me prepare for my NEWTS and offered me an apprenticeship. So I will still be here at Hogwarts. Just in a different capacity."

"I guess I don't know how to take all this." Harry admitted, honestly.

"I know. It's a lot. But I'm still me, the know it all Hermione. Just with a bit more magic. And I'll be of really good use to you now because I'm learning a lot more about my healing magic that I am hoping to help us not see so much loss in the upcoming war." Her mentioning the war was sobering to the trio. She was being so focused on its ending that she was too far ahead in preparation for it then obviously the boys were. "Are, are we ok?" Hermione asked. She didn't know how all this left their friendship. She needed them.

Harry's head snapped up to look at her seriously. "Of course we are. I mean it's weird the you and Snape bit. And the whole Veela thing is going to need some getting used to. But you're my sister." He reaches out and hugged her. From over her bushy hair Harry looked over at Ron who looked so broken and he whispered to Hermione. "I think you need a minute to speak with him." Hermione nodded as hard let go of her and left the makeshift room.

"Ron." She called out when he didn't look up to her after Harry left. He didn't answer for a bit.

"Hermione." He sighed but still didn't look up at her. "I really don't know what to say."

"Then listen to me. I know it won't mean much, but your attraction to me will wain and you'll laugh at ever feeling that way about me. It wasn't like you were in love with me. It was just rouge magic. I don't want to lose my friend over this. You mean so much to me. I wish I wouldn't have avoided talking to you after hearing your admission to Harry. But I knew I didn't want to hurt you by saying I didn't feel the same. Maybe once upon a time. But not now."

"Maybe. But right now it bloody hurts. I've been worried about you. When Dumbledore told us your were sick. I've been at a total loss for months. And now I find out you weren't sick and shacking up with our damned potions professor. It doesn't feel so good."

Hermione was feeling the gentle stab of heartbreak over his comment. "It was never my intention to hurt you or even lie to you about what was going on. But until I completed my bond to Snape I was in no condition to talk anyone, magic depletion is seriously the worst. And once things got right, I've been spending every waking hour training with my magic so that I can sit in a room with you. And just know that when your ready, I'll be here for you."

"Yeah, alright." He replied flatly. He turned and walked out. She collapsed into the now vacant chair and sobbed at the loss, knowing her friendship with Ron would never be the same.

 **IPM**

"Harry took that better than I expected." Dumbledore replied as he surfaced from the pensive. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I wasn't sure with his fits, if he was going to outshine Ron. But was very happy with how quickly he caught on. It's going to be a strained relationship between them for a while. I just hope not too long. Since things can change very quickly."

When Severus came up from the pensive, she grabbed him and held him in her arms. She didn't want him to get angry and run after Ron. She used her magic to soothe him and while he relaxed in form he growled down at her. "It is unfair to use our bond in this manner. The boy deserves a piece of my mind."

"No he doesn't. He is a heartbroken and needs time to heal. And unfortunately my magic can't help there. You will _not_ strike out against him. And if he earns your strife in class you _will_ be fair in your punishment. Do you understand, Severus?" He growled again, but her emphasis on key words was a firm warning.

"Witch, you ask too much. If he disrupts my class or is combative with me. He will feel the full strength of my retribution." Severus sounded more sure then he currrently felt.

"Severus. I understand the need to stand up for your mate. But you cannot take your anger out on him. As Hermione has stated, until this very morning, he believed he was in love with her. He's hurt by it not being returned and confused to find out it wasn't as it seemed. Any punishments dolled out will be done by me." The headmaster stated with finality.

Severus wanted to storm out. But his witch held him steadfast and the weight of approval from his mentor made him feel defeated. "I'm so glad the school year is almost over." Was his only reply.

 **A/N: If you are also reading Love Potion Number Nine then you may notice that we had in "Dumbledore's Office" scene. This was not planned, Just a manner of amusing unscheduled coincidence. And with this note that also tells you that I have also uploaded a new chapter there. I have had these chapters done and ready to upload for a bit, but some "real life" stuff has come up and it put a stall on my free time. I am endevoring to getback on a regular schedule soon.**


	14. Peace and Harmony or not

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **A/N: It's a rare Severus POV.**

"How predictable." Severus exclaimed as he made his way down the quiet dungeon hallway. His long awaited destination, long forgotten.

It had only been two days since his witch reclaimed her friendship with the troglodytes and now he was being accosted in the halls. He rolled his eyes as the two advanced on him. With tension visible in their shoulder, he wouldn't be surprised if the dunderheads would pull their wands out on him. And he would take so much delight in seeing them expelled, well minus Hermione's reaction. He rolled his head atop his shoulders from the sudden stress of this particular encounter, he could feel the headache growing between his eyebrows.

"Snape!" Unsurprisingly the red headed menace called out. _So confrontational_ he thought to himself. Potter followed behind, looking disheveled and to some level, melancholy. Severus said nothing as the pair stopped short of him, Weasley was glaring daggers at him. "You get some sick twisted pleasure going for students?"

Severus took a long moment to breathe. He knew how it would be if he angered his witch by Avada-ing the imbecile. He was only too proud of his foresight to put up notice-me-not charm at their approach. "If you recall, I did not pursue a relationship with Hermione. She reluctantly and foolishly saved my life by some odd twist of fate. Our bonded fate is none of your concern."

"It is when you steal someone's girl." He wanted to slap his forehead at the ridiculous claim, but refrained. The tedium of talking to the fat head was wearing thin. He was wondering what joys Potter would contribute to the encounter.

"Listen to me, _boy_! For I will not be repeating myself. Hermione is not now nor ever was your possession. I, only having been her mate for a few months, know that claiming her as such would cause an ire I would rather not have thrust at me. If you continue to accost me with insane mumbling of me abusing my position as authority figure, I will take matters into my own hands to clear my name. Not that I should have to with the likes of you. And furthermore, if you continue to abuse your relationship with my mate and ruffle one curl upon her head with your ridiculous accusations, you _will_ feel the full affects of my wrath. Am I clear?"

The infuriated boy was all but foaming at the mouth. And probably would have made a go at him, had not been for a carefully placed hand on his shoulder from Potter.

"Sir, if I may?" Potter finally spoke. Severus simply nods. "Do you at least like her?" He seemed sincere in his question, as if he was taking on a familiar tone and asking his intentions.

"I have nothing but the uttermost respect and care for her. It is hard to tell if the emotional aspect is that of the bond or of true intent. Only time will tell." It was more telling then he was honestly comfortable with. But he wanted to express the situation as realistically as possible.

"Can you love her?" There was a solemn look in his eyes. It was disgustingly heartwarming to see the amount of care the boy had for his Hermione.

"I believe she will not allow me the opportunity not to try." The answer seemed to please the bespectacled boy, as he turned to his seething friend.

"Mate, I told you there was nothing to get all riled up about. We should know to trust Hermione. Let's go, it's about dinner time." Potter lead Weasley away, even if the red head kept throwing death glares at him over his shoulder.

Severus let out a strained sigh. He was truly surprised that the normally rash Potter handled the news so remarkably well. But then he figured Hermione would be happy to know that her surrogate brother was only thinking of her wellbeing. He was making his way back toward his destination, his quarters to catch an early supper with his mate. But now after the encounter he would have to endure a meal in the Great Hall before returning to his sanctuary.

Severus had rather come disenchanted with meals in the Great Hall during his tenure. The noise fact and the gossiping staff made the whole thing most unbearable. Especially now that he was slowly coming accustomed to spending his free time with his mate. Now all he could imagine is spending quiet evening in one's company. Then he would mentally chastise himself for believing that there was such a future for them. No matter what Albus or Hermione said, he truly believed that his life would come to an erupt end with that of the Dark Lord. As he pushed around some of stray peas from his Shepard's Pie he called for a house elf to make sure Hermione was brought a meal. He figured she would wrapped up in some kind of research and would forget to feed herself.

"How domestic of you." The familiar shrill coming from his right.

"It would look poorly on me if I allow my mate to perish over something as ridiculous as malnutrition." He replied at the librarian, nonchalantly.

"I am surprised to even see you here. When I last spoke to our special friend, she was under the impression you had a withstanding date."

He felt disappointed to have not been able to meet up with her. "I was waylaid." He indicated toward the Gryffindor table and the pair made eye contact with the still visibly angry student.

"I see. Well then I'm even more shocked to see him unharmed."

"It was brought to my attention that if I harmed the brat that it would not be well received." He said through clenched teeth.

Irma laughed heartily. "She has you so _whipped_ , my friend. I never thought I would see the day."

He waited for her fit to recede. "I do hope you are finished. And for your information I am not whipped, as you so eloquently put it. Since I am cohabiting with the witch it would be in my best interest to keep the peace."

"You keep telling yourself that, boy." Amusement evident in her voice. Severus decided he no longer needed to engage in the conversation. He finished his evening goblet of elf wine and ate what he wanted of his meal and left the Great Hall.

 **IPM**

Severus walked into his quarters. He took a deep breath of relief. He took a cursory scan of his space and saw it was lacking one head of riotous curls. He had considered calling out for her, but thought he'd let her be for now. He went to his room and divest himself of his school garb, changed into his evening wear and made his way to the bathroom. He began to wash his faces in the sink when he heard a slight splash of movement from the tub. He turned to see his mate looking much like striking water nymph. His eyes widen as she coyly waved up at him.

"Good Evening." He said smoothly.

"Hello. I had expected to see you before dinner time." She looked slightly disappointed.

"Yes well, your nimrods accosted me on my path and I didn't have time."

She sat up in the water, completely unaware or non-bashful over her nakedness. He raised an eyebrow but she didn't seem to notice. "What did they do?" She sounded like a disappointed mother.

"Weasley accused me impropriety and of how did he put it, oh yes 'stealing his girl'." He watched as her expression changed from neutral to fury in an instant.

"He said WHAT?!" He found her outburst satisfyingly amusing. She stood from the tub, dripping water down from her body and splashing some on to the floor. He couldn't help but appreciate the sight, despite her rage, which he could feel pulsing from her.

"We are unaware of how your magic is going to react when you are in this state. Let's not tempt fate and have you blow up the castle over that dunderhead." Snape reacted quickly, touched her damp shoulders and made eye contact. "Focus on breathing." He offered her his wrist and she placed her fingers on pulse as she tried to slow her heart rate to match his and calming her breathing. After a few cleansing moments, he moves forward with a towel he grabbed from the hook and wrapped his wet witch. He pulled her into his chest and he could feel her trembling with conflicting emotions. Then, as he expected she began to violently sob. He shushed her, tenderly.

It was a bit of time before she could speak. "Intense emotions lead to intense reactions." She completes her thought with sniff and hiccough. But he could tell the phrase was said in a manner of self deprecating. He wished he knew more on how to help. He had been growing to love her tenacity. And knew she took it very hard when her will felt broken.

He chuckled, nonetheless to lighten the mood, as he heard her quote the notation she found in one of her books. "And until we get a handle on your magic, then we should refrain from experiencing them." He said confidently, except he made the wrong move and stared into her eyes at that moment and completely different emotion was written all over her face and he felt his body respond instantly. She hurled herself into his arms and began her assault. He struggled to get them both out of the bathroom and into the closest bedroom.

She had all but ripped his clothes from his body as she desperately wanted to get him bare so she could enjoy the electric charge that seem to come from skin to skin contact. He smirked when she shoved him on to the bed and climbed over him. Severus enjoyed her taking charge and riding him. It was a beautiful view and the intensity was otherworldly. He prepared himself for a long night, which as an alternative to all the other ways he would have been incapacitated for an evening, this was truly his favorite.

 **IPM**

Severus was rudely awaken by the pop that signaled the arrival of house elf. "Headmaster has requires your presence before breakfast, Master Snape." He grumbled a reply and reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and the embrace of his witch. He dressed and left for the headmaster's office.

He worked on clearing his mind and putting the few details he kept from Albus away behind his sturdy Occlumency walls. He wasn't sure what the old bugger wanted so early. But he suppose it was better to get it done. He walked into the office.

Dumbledore invited him in with all his normal niceties. "What is that couldn't wait until a more appropriate hour?"

"You mentioned that Tom had wanted to meet with Hermione. I wanted a status report on how the preparations were going on that." He replied with the seriousness that was completely opposite Snape's greeting.

"We've been working on be Occlumency , which is going very well. To the point that you could probably start testing her. There has been a bit of snag though. It appears that some of her more violent powers can flair up in accordance with her mood. So I've been trying to aid her in some slight meditation. I just don't know what would occur if her mental and physical aptitude was tested at the same time. Not likely in the first visit would _he_ be so forward. His normal modus operandi is to use his charm to suck the person in and use positive terms to make you believe he is interested in your well being. Only after he's gained the allegiance does he become more tasking. That is unless something sparks his ire. Say she outright defies him, which is something I have instructing her not to fall for the bait. But only time will tell."

"How much collateral damage do you believe her magical flair ups would cause?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I cannot say. I believe it would have to be tested, in a very safe environment, and I'm positive it would have to be under the most strenuous circumstances." Snaps answered, worry obvious in his tone.

"Then I believe we need to test them sooner rather then later." The elder wizard said coming to his feet.

"Might I suggest the shack? That place is plague." He suggested, only slightly joking.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No my boy, I believing know of much more controlled location away from the school. I do have some pressing matters this summer hols. But I will arrange things for as soon as I am able." Snape nodded. As the headmaster lead the potion Professor out.

 **A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. The last couple of months, I found out I'm pregnant with my third child and moved into a bigger place. I'm working to get back up and running. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and have a good one!**


End file.
